


The Shirtless Plan

by AnaraneSindanarie, RhysTalCernunnos, Talliya



Series: The Maxwell Twins [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonus chapter!, Double Penetration, M/M, Maxwell Twins, Multi, OC, Other, Rimming, Sex, Smutty Dessert, Spitroasting, The dragon gets mounted, Threesome, Twincest, Twins, Twins having fun with their dragon, Yaoi, sexy clown muscles, spitroasted, twins in a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/pseuds/RhysTalCernunnos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: The Maxwell Twins, Shi and Duo, plan to get Wufei and Triton shirtless. What happens? Do they succeed?





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts), [Talliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/gifts).



> This was a roleplay between myself, RhysTalCernunnos, Coffee, and Talliya.

Duo wandered into the library and looked around the shelves, making faces at some of the titles.

Shi noticed when Duo came in and chuckled at the faces Duo made at some of the titles, “I didn't pick them though some would say they are so my style.”

“Yeah...None of these are really to my...taste?” Duo half said, half questioned.

“There's all sorts of manga over here.” Shi gestured to the shelves in front of himself, “And all sorts of manuals and how to books over there.” He gestured to the bookshelf along the wall on his right side.

Duo glanced between the manga and the manuals, “Which to choose.”

Shi shamelessly held up a book that said, "The ABCs of Kinky Sex" which becomes noticeable when he gives a wide shrug, “A bit of both?” He chuckled as he gave a lopsided grin.

Duo glanced at the book Shi was holding, “There another one of those?”

“There's about two of everything over there in the manuals and self-help. It was the only one that looked interesting.” Shi said

Duo walked over to the shelf and found the second manual before finding a chair to curl up in and began to read.

Shi also pulled out a copy of Junjou Romantica before settling into a chair to read the manual first, the manga being there because he never could keep reading only a single book before needing something else to switch to.

“That big moving mountain guy of Kat's replaced the decaf with normal coffee. So please don't decaf the caf.” Shi said casually.

“I would never do such a thing to the coffee!” Duo exclaimed as he looked up from the book.

“Right.... So that wasn't you in the kitchen the evening before I figured out the coffee was switched then?” Shi asked his twin.

“Of course not!” Duo said.

“Well, it wasn't me, and it wasn't Triton, as he was in the garage just finishing fixing the radio that had gotten rebroke when someone broke the volume knob and another cut the power cord. The power cord cutter was in the training room.” Shi said, “So forgive the two plus two equals four. I must have been mistaken.”

“I was on my way to the kitchen as he was just putting it away when I heard someone moving about in the kitchen.” Shi continued, “Which would mean you were around there when he was fixing and putting it away.”

“I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.” Duo said.

“So... If you weren't in the kitchen switching the coffee. Where were you? Because I know self-preservation being as it is means that neither of us were willing to go anywhere near Wufei.... And Triton and I were in the garage and no one else was in there with us.” Shi asked.

“I was out for a walk.” Duo said not looking at his twin as he tried to hide his laughter.

“Uh huh.” Shi grinned and shook his head. He didn't buy it for a nanosecond but he lets it drop for now, “I'm gonna see if Howie or maybe the Claw and the Mushroom head can bring some junker car. Triton agreed that it could be fun to fix a car together. Which.... Maybe I should be worried that he agreed with an idea I had.” he considered it for a moment and then shrugged.

“Maybe he plans to get you all alone so he can have you for himself.” Duo wiggled his eyebrows with a teasing smile on his lips.

Shi gave a snort of disbelief, “Yeah, right. Not that I would complain about that, but… Yeah... Right.”

Duo let out a chuckle before turning back to the manual in his hands.

“You wouldn't complain either.... And you know it.” Shi he grumbled before returning to the manual.

“You're right. I wouldn't complain.” Duo winked at Shi.

Shi chuckled, “I know, we are too alike.”

Duo grinned, “Well we are twins.” He chuckled, “Maybe we can get Tri and 'Fei to walk around shirtless.”

“We’d have to steal every shirt they owned and hide them...” Shi starts to say before a grin took over his face, “Which wouldn't be against my morals to do.” He smirked.

Duo matched his twins smirk, “Wanna help me steal’em?”

Shi snorted, “Does a bear shit in the woods?”

Duo cackled, “Wanna travel my way or are we gonna do this the normal way?”

“Your way is faster.” Shi said.

“Grab on and let’s go.” Duo said as he stood.

Shi chuckled and grabbed onto Duo’s braid in retaliation for all the braid tugs his twin had given him over the years.

Duo hissed as Shi pulled his hair but disappeared with his twin.

Shi grabbed onto Duo's belt loop with his other hand and let go of his braid. He was tempted to make a crack at being soft in the head.

Duo tugged on Shi's braid as they appeared at the end of the hallway where the bedrooms are located.

“You know what type of traps they got set up? If any?” Duo asked.

Shi snorted, “With WuWu it could be anything. I doubt Triton has any set up... Since normally I won't dare mess with him... His sister has lots of sharp pointy things called knives and a very wicked aim.”

“If I get you closer to 'Fei's door could you dismantle any traps set up while I keep guard?” Duo asked his twin even though he was better with traps than his twin.

Shi lightly scratched at his cheek with a forefinger in thought, “Has Yuy been able to make a firewall I can't hack? I don't think any of them can make a trap I can't dismantle given enough time. And they aren't prone to making traps with things that go BOOM. At least.... Not in the house.”

Duo laughed, “True. Ready?”

“Born ready.” Shi grinned.

Duo laughed again before grabbing Shi and disappearing from the end of the hallway and reappearing closer to Wufei's door.

Shi's smirk turned into his Shinigami smile, and his hands itched to dismantle things. Once near Wufei's door, he was already moving his hands around nooks and crannies to hunt for anything that might even be considered trap like.

Duo kept an eye out as Shi dismantled any traps he found.

Shi almost pouted at finding really simple things... Like tape to simply show when the door had been opened. He pulls a set of small lock picks from a special holder he made to conceal in his braid and picks the rather simple lock on the door.

“Are we clear to go in?” Duo asked.

“As long as you don't drag your feet.... Doesn't look like there's anything else.” Shi said as he stood.

“Sweet. Let's grab his shirts, hoodies, jackets, whatever we can find that counts as a shirt.” Duo grinned as they entered the room carefully.

“And his tunic tops.... Don't forget those... You got a rucksack?” Shi asked.

“Yep.” Duo said holding up the bags he had with him.

 Duo proceeded to shove all the shirts and shirt like items he could find into the bag.

Shi started helping put Wufei's shirts and the like into it, “At least put them in right. I only want to be skewered for taking them. Not that herikeri whatever for wrinkling them as well as stealing them.”

“True.” Duo started folding the shirts and shirt like items quickly and put them in the bag, “Go start on Tri's room.” He handed the other bag to Shi.

Shi took the bag and gave Duo a look, “Don't mess with anything but the shirts and shirt like stuff, because guaranteed if he can't catch you, he'll catch me.” He made his way to Triton's room to pack all shirt like things away.

“Yeah yeah.” Duo muttered.

Duo finished putting all the shirts and shirt like items in the bag and looks around to see if he missed any.

The bag that Shi had was halfway packed, as he grabbed and folded every shirt, hoodie, sweater, robe, and anything else that could be used to cover the upper torso in any way, shape, or form.

“I'm gonna di-ie!” Shi sung as he did this.

Duo left Wufei's room and locks the door before replacing the tape. He poked his head into Triton's room, “How's it comin? Also, how are we gonna get the shirts they're wearing away from them?”

“Which is why I know I'm gonna die. The easiest way out of one of Wufei's shirts is to spill something on it that might stain if he doesn't take it off immediately and put it in the wash.” Shi said.

“Hmm. Tomato juice?” Duo asked.

“Triton... I am pretty sure would just take his off if either of us asked him to.” Shi placed the last sweater into the rucksack.

“No that will probably stain the shirt either way.”

Shi placed his hands on his hips and rocked back and forth as he thinks.

“Food fight?” Duo asked jokingly.

Shi gave him a pointed look, “And waste good food? Sinner.” Shi said, “Could always have some red wine and spill it on him.”

“Good point.” Duo said.

“And hope to God he isn't wearing silk.” Shi continued.

“Mmm. Fei in silk.” Duo moaned at the thought.

Shi chuckled, “I know but to get him out of the shirt he is wearing.... Hope it isn't silk or it's our death warrant.”

“Anyway, if we're done here, I'm gonna take the bags and hide em.” Duo said.

Shi handed over the bag with Tri's clothes, “You do that. I'm gonna plan some contingencies to get Wufei out of his shirt. And other ways to get Tri out of his if asking doesn't work.”

“Have fun.” Duo said as he disappeared with the bags.

“I'm gonna die.” Shi said again, “At least Tri promised to patch me up if WuWu skewers me.”

Duo reappears in the library and continued reading the manual.

Shi went back to the library to plan the de-shirting of Wufei and Triton.

“Maybe we should write a manual for ‘dealing with difficult men and how to get their clothes off’” Shi chuckled.

Duo laughed at the thought, “It would be an interesting read.”

“With the side companion workbook of ‘and not die doing it’” Shi said.

Duo nodded while laughing even more.

“I think, all we need to do is ask Tri to show off his.... erm.... sexy circus muscles.” Shi lightly blushed at that, remembering the conversation the night before the day of no coffee.

Duo laughed again knowing that his twin had a crush on the much taller man.

“He certainly goes shirtless without any problems when he's helping with the circus.” Duo pointed out.

“Mmhmm and he's the one that said it that way so... Yeah, I am pretty sure that just asking him would yield results.”

Duo grinned, “Who gets to ask him?”

“I do. You get to spill wine on Wufei since... Yeah,  I know he's already got me on his grudge list. Though... I would happily take them both if I could. But that would be greedy, wouldn't it?” Shi asked.

“That's fine. I don't mind taking Fei all for myself.” Duo winked at his twin.

“I'd rather have Fei but Tri's awesome too... Which makes deciding that much more difficult” Shi muttered.

“Too bad.” Duo grinned, “I get to make Fei become shirtless.” He grinned more.

“Yeah... And I still get to enjoy the view while you run away with his shirt.” Shi smirked, “And I won't have to run away this time.”

“What makes you think I'll be running? It will be a complete accident after all.” Duo smirked.

“If you think he's gonna buy that. I've got ocean front property in Arizona that I'll let ya have for a steal.” Shi chuckled.

Duo laughs, “Nah. I'm good. Grins I don't mind being skewered by Fei.” He grinned, “Besides, I can just disappear if I need to.” 

“Yeah… Handy trick to have.” Shi grumbled.

Duo laughed at his twins tone.

“I wouldn't mind getting skewered... If it's his other sword and not the katana.” Shi said, “The katana hurts like hell.”

“I know what ya mean.” Duo sighed, “How big do you think it is? Bigger than the average Asian?”

“Well, I don't think he's compensating for anything by having that katana. Maybe a little longer than average, but probably not too wide in girth.”

“Mmm. How big do you think Tri is?” Duo asked.

“Either a little longer or a little thicker than Wufei. I imagine... Probably a little thicker... Since he seems a little wider in bone structure than Wufei is.”

“A little? I imagine Tri to be very...thick...” Duo teased his twin.

“Well, I don't think Wufei is a pencil dick so.... Yeah... I think Tri would be pretty damn thick.” Shi growled at his twin.

“Anyway. Do we have a wine cellar? Or do I need to go pick up some wine?” Duo asked.

“Little door to the left of the pantry.” Shi informed him.

“Thanks. I'm gonna go see what we have and get the kitchen set up.” Duo said.

“Mhmm.... No changing the coffee... It's my lifeblood.” Shi chuckled, “I think I'm gonna ask the mountain about that junker for fixing. Since we have a garage that ain't being used. You want to cook dinner or you want me to?”

“I'll cook since I'm gonna be in there anyway. But you're welcome to come help.” Duo said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

“And to make sure it's edible?” Shi teased his twin but follows, figuring he could ask Rashid later.

A few hours later when both Wufei and Triton come home.

“It's Wufei, Maxwell.”  Wufei said. Well at least Duo's not hanging off him for once. Goes to the stove to make himself tea.

“Would you like some red wine Fei?” Duo asked, “Shi is cooking up a good meal to go with it.”

“Have you ever known me to drink wine?” Wufei asked as he arched an eyebrow.

“Wu, the coffee maker with clear liquid is for tea and red wine is perfectly paired for dinner. You wouldn't begrudge us, would you?” Shi asked.

“Come on Fei! Shi is making this meal just for you!” Duo pleaded.

“And if you mess up my cooking I will skewer you with your own katana.” Shi informed Wufei, “And to my knowledge, yes, you have been known to partake now and then.”

“Not red.” Wufei huffed, highly suspicious of the twin’s bearing drinks, and has pretty much given up correcting them on the sword name, “Fine, I'll have a sip.”

“Great!” Duo exclaimed.

Duo went to get a wine glass for Wufei before popping open the bottle and pouring some into the glass. He then carried it over to Wufei before tripping over his own feet, causing the glass to fly out of his hand. Duo watches in horror as the wine splashes onto Wufei's shirt.

“Shit! I’m so sorry Fei!” Duo exclaimed as he scrambled up from the floor.

“Meh.” Triton moved over to Wufei and tugs at the shirt, “Red's a good look for you.”

Wufei sputtered at the splash, pulling his shirt away from his chest. He growled, “Not spilled wine red.” He got up to go to the laundry room, already unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

Shi muttered under his breath, “It does if there isn't a shirt in the way.”

“...You want my shirt Wufei? That way you aren't cold?” Triton asked while removing it, sending the twin’s a wink.

Duo started cleaning up the spilled wine but stopped and looked up as Wufei started unbuttoning his shirt and then again when Triton removed his.

Shi hissed under his breath, “You give him your shirt and I'll kick you.”

Wufei turned red, determined not to look back, “I'll be fine. I have another one in my room.” And off goes his shirt so he can rinse it first.

Shi turned back to finishing the dinner he had been working on and snickered under his breath.

Duo hid his smirk as he finished cleaning up the wine and went to put the now stained cloth in the wash.

Triton laughed, “Aww, but he'd look so adorable in my overly large on him shirt. Besides, if you kick me you'll get my pants dirty... and then where will we be?”

“Without your pants.” Shi said with a smirk, “Which I can live with that.”

Triton laughed some more, “Maybe after dinner okay? These chairs aren't exactly comfortable.”

Wufei headed to his room after dumping the shirt in the washer. A moment later, “MAXWELL!”

“...What did you two do?” Triton asked.

“Yes Fei?” Duo asked barely hiding his smirk.

Shi started giggling as he's put the food onto serving dishes he gasps and murmurs, “No shirts… heh.”

Wufei stormed back in, “Where are my clothes?!”

Drools at the sight of shirtless Wufei, “What do you mean? They aren’t in your room?”

Shi happily eyed Wufei up and down, “Not on you. That's all I know.”

Wufei was absolutely red, he folded his arms over his chest, “My dresser is half empty. It was full when I left for work this morning.”

“Are you sure?” Duo asked as he shook from holding in his laughter.

“I'm not that blind. Yes, I'm sure.” Wufei growled.

Triton snorted and sat down at the table to bang his head softly against it, “If I go to my room... are mine gonna be missing too?”

Shi shrugged as he placed the food on the table, “I dunno, I've been cooking.” Head ducked he fussed with the dishes glancing to his right.

Duo smirked, “What makes you think it was us?”

Shi patted Triton on the head, “You'll break the table doing that. And food is ready... So.... Why don't we eat?”

“Great idea Shi! Let's eat everyone!” Duo exclaimed heading to the table.

Triton laid his head to the side to look at Shi with a raised brow, “How exactly? I'm pretty certain a hardwood table isn't going to break because of my head.” He began snickering as the words 'hardwood' and 'head' twist around in his brain

The food that Shi had made was chicken drumsticks with sweet and spicy Asian barbeque, rice, and mushrooms with Asian vegetables.

“I dunno Tri.... I think your head is harder than the table.” Shi smirked.

“You all expect me to sit here shirtless at dinner?” Wufei asked incredulous.

“Yes.” Duo had no problem with Wufei being shirtless at the table.

“What is the problem with that, Wufei?” Shi asked.

“You ain't got nothin that we don't have.” Duo pointed out.

“I will if you will Dragon.” Triton said.

“If it makes you feel better, I'll take mine off so you aren't as lonely in shirtless land.” Shi offered.

“We can all be shirtless at dinner.” Duo said.

“I'd rather be clothed. It's cold.” Wufei muttered.

“If you’d like, one of us could…warm you up.” Duo offered with a grin.

Shi snorted at his twin.

“You could always sit in my lap Wufei, I've been told I'm quite warm.” Triton waggled his eyebrows at everyone.

“Mmm. I'll take him up on that offer if you don't Fei.” Duo grinned.

“Mmm.... Now I wonder which would be a better seat.... Wufei's lap or Tri's.” Shi mused.

“I think both of them would be the perfect...seat.” Duo smirked at his twin.

“I dunno, one tends to throw people off. Not so fun on the tailbone landing on a hardwood floor.” Shi said.

Shi sat cross-legged in a chair, after shucking his shirt as he promised, “Food's getting cold though.”

Duo followed Shi's example and slipped out of his shirt as he sat down.

Wufei just stared at all of them while he spluttered.

“What's wrong Fei? Never seen a half-naked guy before?” Duo asked with a wink.

“Sit and eat, Wufei.... Not like you haven't seen any of us in less than full dress.” Shi said.

“I've never sat in one's lap!” Wufei exclaimed.

“Would you like to?” Duo asked.

“You can sit in mine!” Shi smirked.

“You got three people offering!” Duo grinned.

“Though I am tempted to take Tri up on sitting in his lap.” Shi chuckled.

“I very much doubt you've never sat in a half-naked man's lap before Wufei. Even I've done that.” Triton rolled eyes and began dishing up food, since he happened to be starving.

Shi also started to help himself to the food he cooked, “Besides.... What you got to lose? Pride? Pft.... How do you lose pride showing that off is beyond me.” He said gesturing at Wufei.

Duo followed their lead and started to fill his plate, “If you don't come and eat the food is going to be gone Fei. Either sit in a chair or come sit in one of our laps.”

“You know you're hungry, Fei. And it's good food. This nice Chinese lady taught me this recipe.” Shi informed Wufei.

Wufei covered his face with a hand and very firmly grabbed a chair to sit in at the table, “Planning to give me my shirts back after?”

“Maybe tomorrow before you leave for work.” Duo said as he took a bite of the food.

“Damn well better. I can't go in shirtless.”

Duo imagined Wufei going to work in nothing but his pants and a tie before he got up and grabbed the wine bottle and poured everyone a glass.

“Mmm. Yeah.... Wouldn't want to let Lady Une get that kind of eye candy.” Shi muttered.

“Wouldn't want anyone to get a piece of it.” Duo muttered.

“...A piece of what?” Wufei eyed them suspiciously.

“Nothing Fei. Eat your food.” Duo said.

“Right.” Wufei started to eat.

Triton simply rolled his eyes at those seated around the table and ate his food, “It's not a matter of Une having 'eye candy' it's a matter of the woman who tried to kill us all seeing us a little to bare.”

“That too...” Shi muttered.

“Bad enough Sally's seen too much skin.” Wufei grumbled.

“She's the doc. At least she has that professionalism and a damned good reason.” Shi pointed out, “Even if the less I see her the happier I am.”

“Mhmm.” Duo muttered jealous.

“She's not your partner. I don't have the option.” Wufei grumbled.

“You'll get your uniform back before you go to work in the morning even if I have to stay up to make sure it's clean.” Shi said.

“And the rest of my shirts?” Wufei asked.

“Well she's one lucky lady getting to look at that.” Duo gestured at Wufei's unclothed chest.

“I dunno where they are.” Shi said, glad that he actually didn’t know where they were.

“Yes, you will get the rest of your shirts back.” Duo sighed.

“I'd better.” Wufei glowered, still red.

Duo rolled his eyes, “Relax Fei. No reason to be embarrassed.”

Triton snorted, “You realize you just admitted to taking them right?”

“He already knew.” Duo pointed out shrugging.

Shi got up and draped himself over Wufei's shoulders, his head on Wufei's left shoulder while his arms hung on each side of Wufei, It's not that bad, Fei. Besides.... We could always compare scars.”

“...What?” Wufei turned his head to stare at Shi, “I think I'd rather not.”

“Then what is wrong? You're not a female so that whole stigma of going topless isn't an issue. So, what's wrong?” Shi was genuinely curious.

“We didn't go around undressed a lot in my clan. Male or female.” Wufei admitted.

“And I better not speak of your clan because I still am not too happy with what I know about how they treated you.” Shi growled.

Wufei scowled, “Exactly how do you think they treated me?”

Shi snorted, “You are aware that even Yuy has a hard time keeping me out of computer files. Right?”

“My clan treated me well. I've never said or written otherwise.” Wufei growled at Shi.

“Making one who fits a scholar into a warrior isn't what I call being treated well.” Shi growled back.

“But didn't Fei make that choice himself?” Duo couldn’t help but point out.

“I did. It was an honor to fight for my clan. If you'll excuse me, I'll finish eating later.” Wufei got up from the table, “I will be going to the training room.”

Shi watched Wufei leave, “I fucked up huh.”

Duo frowned at his twin, “You made him mad. How are we supposed to get him pant less now? Unless you know of a way to salvage our plan, I'm going to return Fei's shirts to him.”

“I dunno.... I didn't think I'd make him mad.” Shi fiddled with the end of his braid, “I dunno... But I'm going to at least try to apologize. It's the right thing to do.”

“I'm gonna go get his shirts.” Duo said before disappearing.

Shi sighed before making his way to the training room.

Triton finishes his food thinking that he hadn't had a dinner that interesting since Relena got drunk and tried to make out with Heero over his lap. It had certainly made eating his food difficult. He shook his head and cleaned up the remaining food and washed what dishes were left before grabbing his shirt and heading to his room for clean clothes so he could take a shower.

Wufei entered the training room to start his sword forms, probably a little more aggressively than usual.

Shi walked in, fingers busy with the end of his braid as if it were his lifeline, “Um... Wufei....”

Wufei finished the form he's currently on before acknowledging Duo, letting out a slow breath, lowering his sword. “Maxwell.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or insult you. I just.... Maybe I just misunderstood because you seem so wise and like you should be a scholar writing books about things most of us wouldn't dream of knowing about and not just someone who's only good at fighting. You've got what Yuy and I and others lack... Something worth sharing with others and I am not talking about swordplay. Anyway.... I just thought I should apologize. I am sorry.” Shi gave a formal bow and turns to leave... His fingers still worrying at the end of his braid.

Wufei nodded his head and quietly put his sword back on its rack. “Thank you. Perhaps I will educate you about them further, later. But before I forgive you now, I want you to do something.”

Shi half turned and waited for whatever Wufei wanted him to do.

Wufei motioned him closer, looking directly at him. “Fight with me.”

Shi turned fully and raised an eyebrow, “No weapons, not even blunted knives?” He had his misgivings but either they would come out in draw or one of them would win.... He knew there wasn't a sure fire answer on the outcome.

“No weapons. Unless you want to try wooden swords.” Which Wufei somehow doubts.

Shi shakes his head in the negative, “I prefer my own two hands and two feet.... Unless dealing with the non-friendlies.” He sliped off his shoes and socks before moving closer, rolling his shoulders before taking a more carefree and nearly boneless stance, eyes locked on Wufei's eyes.

“Whenever you are ready.”

“Now.” Wufei moved, and moved fast, leg swinging out to knock Shi from his feet.

Shi jumps back in a backflip, back arching as his hands land on the floor he kicks it with his legs in an attempt at a counterstrike while dodging Wufei's attempt to knock him off his feet.

Wufei twisted to avoid the kick, darting forward to try and take advantage of Duo's unbalance while he's kicking.

Duo appeared in the open doorway and watched fascinated by the sight of Shi and Wufei sparring, but made no move to enter the room or to interfere.

Shi growled and just let himself drop, as he saw Wufei coming, even if it might cost him a bit of hurt himself.

Wufei aimed a knife hand at the back of Shi’s neck.

Shi rolls towards his left, and keeps rolling in an attempt to get a little distance between himself and Wufei before popping back up onto his feet to face Wufei.

Wufei feints left before turning to aim another kick towards his right shoulder, focus absolutely laser targeted on Shi.

Shi shifts his feet to move with the kick, grunting and hissing out his breath, a grimace twisting on his lips, wrapping his right arm around Wufei's leg from the inside, to where his elbow cradles Wufei's leg and his right hand grips Wufei's kneecap. He steps his left leg beside Wufei's remaining leg and pulls on the one in his grip while twisting towards his right, attempting to unbalance Wufei.

If he was going down, he was taking Shi with him. Wufei twisted his leg around Duo, pulling his whole weight on the other man to bring both of them to the ground.

Shi grins and goes down with Wufei, twisting and rolling as he does so, attempting to tangle his legs with Wufei's, his lungs not happy with him from landing pretty hard, twice, but he'd deal with it. He wanted to avoid having to play dirty in this fight. He didn't want to bring true L2 tactics to this.

Duo winced as the two males hit the floor, but still makes no move to enter the room or to interfere.

Wufei twists them to land himself on top, a hand pressed over Shi's collar bones to hold him down. And... straddles him without realizing their exact position.

Shi growls, eyes all but spitting violet fire, not liking being pinned down, but when he shifts to try to buck Wufei off of him, his growl ends in a startled meep as he realizes just what position they are in.

Duo eyes the position the two males are in and wonders if he should give them some privacy.

Which is when Wufei realizes, abruptly freezing and going red when he notices exactly where he's sitting! He jerks back, landing on his ass practically between Shi's legs.


	2. Training Room Makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shi, Wufei, and Duo make out.

Shi smirked as he griped the back of Wufei's knees, practically purring even if his right shoulder was starting to hurt like a bitch. His eyes now taking on a twinkle of mirth and something else. He no longer even remembered that Duo was also in the room with them, his focus on Wufei.

Fight and lessons the last things on his mind now, Wufei makes a sound that is most definitely NOT a squeak, swallowing at that look, “I think we can call this a draw.”

Shi’s lips curl in a smirk as he chuckled, curling his upper body, his abs standing out as they bunch to allow him to straighten as he also pulled on Wufei's knees. “Mmm.... Maybe, but that's not really what I want to talk about now.”

Duo watched wide-eyed from the doorway.

Wufei swallowed, not exactly moving to get away as Shi moves closer. Wufei's already breathing heavily from the spar, and now this? “And what would that be?”

Shi shifted his legs to get them under him, surging forward to pin Wufei to the ground from torso to groin. He grinned but not because of humor, “Mmm perhaps about death without dying?”

Wufei spoke French. He knew that particular idiom Shi seemed to be hinting at. And he'd have to be a complete idiot to have missed all the things the others had been hinting at earlier! The martial artist shuddered, “Just talk?”

“Since when have I ever just talked, Chang Wufei?” Shi chuckled as he lowered his head to where his lips were mere millimeters away from Wufei's own, “When have my words been anything except mostly a cover to hide what I really think?”

Wufei could feel Shi's breath on his, heart racing for an entirely different reason than the fight. And body responding to that, “Rarely.”

Shi chuckled, “I knew you were wise.” He lowered his head more to claim Wufei's lips as he didn't seem to be resisting any. He had a few morals still despite what others thought of him. His own heartbeat seemed to pound in his ears.

While Wufei went stiff in surprise for a moment, it didn't last long before he relaxed into the kiss and even leaned up to kiss back.

Duo's eyes widen again as he watches the two males makes out. A small noise of surprise escapes him as he drops the bag holding Wufei's shirt’s.

Shi made a pleased hum deep in his chest similar to a purr, he deepens the kiss, sliding his right hand up from Wufei's knee, fingertips barely touching but could still be felt as they trail upwards.

It was enough to make Wufei shiver beneath him as he parted his lips for Shi, leaning up into the ghosting touch. For someone so closed off, Wufei was very responsive.

‘Lucky Bastard!’ Duo thought as he watched Shi make out with Wufei.

Shi gave a growling moan, not hesitating in sending his tongue out to explore the new territory of Wufei's mouth. He slows the movement of his hand to lightly drag his nails along Wufei's side, as if to strum Wufei's ribs like an instrument.

Duo knew that he should leave and give the two males some privacy but he couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Wufei shivered under the touch, bringing an arm up to wrap around the other man as he broke the kiss to catch his breath, eyes dilated.

As they caught their breath, he nibbled along Wufei's jawline, tongue flicking out to taste the skin he'd wanted to taste for... nearly forever it seems to him. Moving along the caramel expanse of Wufei's neck he nibbled and suckled on Wufei's adam's apple.

‘Oh that wasn't fair.’ Wufei thought. He almost automatically leaned his head back with a gasp, exposing more of that lovely throat to Shi's nibbles.

Shi wrapped his left arm around Wufei's waist, his hand moving up to rest between his shoulder blades, pulling Wufei up into a sitting position. He moves his right over Wufei's shoulder to beckon Duo with his index finger as he continues to nibble on Wufei's tasty throat.

Duo's eyes widened again, really if his eyes kept widening his eyes were going to pop out of his head, as Shi beckoned him over. He takes a step forward and almost trips over the bag he dropped before regaining his footing and walking over to kneel next to Shi and Wufei.

Wufei looked up as Duo walked over closer, blushing harder when he realized they'd been watched, but... showed no signs of protest to him joining them. In fact, he reached a hand out to Duo.

Duo took Wufei's hand and waited with baited breath to see what the other male would do.

Shi shifted a little, moving Wufei to sit on his lap, facing Wufei towards Duo, making himself pressed chest to Wufei's back. His hands now sliding down Wufei's chest, palms brushing Wufei's nipples as he flicks his tongue out along the side of Wufei's neck.

Wufei squeaked just a little when he was moved, and of course it was to that lap he'd avoided earlier, Wufei tugged the other man closer to them. He tried not to shudder too obviously at the lick, nipples hardening under Shi's palms.

Duo shifted closer, his hands joining Shi's on Wufei's chest before he lowered his face enough to feel Wufei's breath on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Shi looked up only for a moment to Duo, a smirk on his face and an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. The fight seeming to have brought out his more dominant nature. He lowered his head once again to lightly bite the juncture between Wufei's neck and shoulder before applying a firm but gentle suction there, his thumbs flick Wufei's hardening nipples.

Wufei had just leaned up to meet Duo for that kiss when Shi's teeth met his skin. He gasped into it, lips parting to let the other pilot deepen the kiss.

Duo smirked as Wufei gasped and took the chance to deepen the kiss. He traced Wufei's ab's with his hands and felt him shudder under his hands.

Shi continued to suck on that bit of flesh under his teeth, tongue flicking to taste it. He lightly pinches Wufei's nipples and rolls them between his thumbs and index fingers. He does a roll with his hips, lightly grinding up against Wufei's rear, a moan rumbling up from his chest.

Wufei sucked in a breath, letting out a moan into the kiss no matter how he tried to keep it silent. ‘Oh, that wasn't fair.’ He reached his free hand up to wrap around Duo's braid, keeping him close as he rocked against that bulge he was feeling against him.

Duo let Wufei pull him closer, enjoying the sound of Wufei moaning between him and Shi. He broke off the kiss and kissed down Wufei's jaw to the unoccupied side of Wufei's neck and bit down lightly.

Shi reached out and pulled Duo even closer by his belt loops so that they were shoulder to groin as close as those two could get, grinding his hips against Wufei which would cause Wufei to grind up against Duo. “Fei, don't begrudge us your voice.” His own voice almost pleading as he did enjoy the sound more than he'd say at this time, leaving little nips along the expanse of skin between Wufei's jaw all the way to his shoulder.

They were both biters? Somehow, he shouldn't have been surprised, crying out softly in surprise. That was a sound he couldn't muffle. Sandwiched between them, he squirmed, meaning that he rubbed against both men. He was already half hard himself.

Duo let out a low moan as Wufei rubbed against him. He moved his hand away from Wufei to Shi and felt the warm muscle underneath his hand.

Shi let out a rumbling moan, his right hand sliding from Duo’s belt loop to dip into the waistband to get a handhold of the warm skin of Duo's butt cheek. His other hand slides away from Duo to dip into the front of Wufei's pants, fingertips combing through the coarse hair to brush the base of Wufei's half hard cock

The intimate touch sent Wufei's eyes wide as he arched towards Shi's hand, letting his own hands slide his ribs. With Duo behind him, he couldn't really reach the other man except to tangle their legs together. “A-ah....”

Duo let out moan as Shi grabbed his butt cheek. He pulled away from Wufei's neck and pulled Shi up for a kiss and he swore that he could almost taste Wufei's skin on Shi's lips.

Shi let out a growling moan when Duo kisses him, he nibbles on Duo's lips in a wordless almost demand for entry. His hand kneads Duo's butt cheek, as his other hand slowly strokes down the length of Wufei's dick, enjoying the sounds coming from them both.

He panted for breath as he fully hardened in Shi's grip, Wufei tried to pull his brain back into working order. Despite the fact that he'd reached back to cup a hand over that bulge that'd been pressing against him through Duo's pants. “Bedroom?”

Duo granted Shi his demand with a breathless moan as his hand traveled back down Shi's chest and slipped into the front of Shi's pants to lightly trace his hardening member.

Shi let his tongue explore the new territory of Duo's mouth as he lets out a louder moan, his hips jerk at the feel of fingers against his rapidly hardening dick. Hearing that in word Wufei spoke, he reluctantly relinquishes Duo's mouth, panting for air as if he'd forgotten what it was, “Mine should have everything we need. Unless you two have condoms and lube.” He says, his voice husky, once he remembers how to form words.

Duo whines at the loss of Shi's mouth against his, “No I don't think my room has what we need.”

“I don't have them.” Wufei had to catch his breath, leaning back against Shi for a moment. At least one of them would have to release him before he could move very far, “Yours is fine.”

Shi chuckled, “Does this make me the pro-vert then?” He pulls Duo upright and gives him a light swat on his rear before helping Wufei up as he couldn't move before they did. He gets up after them and waves his hand for them to go ahead, “We all should know where my room is.” He grinned.

Duo grabs Wufei's hand and pulls him along as he returns Shi's grin

“The room with the laundry trailing to the door?” Wufei smirked despite his reddened face, following Duo as he was led by the hand.

Shi snorted “That's Duo's room. I'm Shi.”

“Hey! My room isn't that bad!” Duo exclaimed.


	3. Shi's Room Part One: The Blow Jobs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enter Shi's room where the fun begins.

Shi’s bedroom happened to be the furthest, at the end... The only door that wasn't along the sides like everyone else's. Ironically enough... His bedroom was flanked by Wufei's on one side and Duo's on the other. Unlike Wufei's comment... His bedroom was almost pristine.... Except that his bed resembled a nest more than a bed, scooted up against the far left corner of the room. It seemed a rather overly large bed for just one person.

He had even taken to painting the walls, with the permission of a doubtful Rashid. The walls looked like one was on a forested hill overlooking a cityscape. The night sky overhead held stars painted with glow in the dark paint, the milky way was also present when you let the paint charge up, and a large full moon was also present on the ceiling. At present, Duo and Wufei were the first to be allowed into what Shi considered his private sanctuary.

Duo barely paid attention to the state of the room, his attention was focused on pleasuring Wufei and making him moan.

Locating his room with his shirt in his hand Triton made a thorough search of the room and noted that, yes, all of his other shirts were gone. He shook his head but gathered up some sleep pants and headed for the shower. As he came back to his room he saw Shi, Wufei, and Duo entering a bedroom together and smirked as he entered his own. He'd told Wufei he liked it.

Wufei was a little too distracted to pay much attention to the actual state of the room, especially with Duo still touching him as he was drawn into the room. Neither did he get much chance to notice Triton on the way, his face flushed. Hell, where had Duo figured out how to make him squirm so much?

Duo ran his fingers softly up Wufei's sides, feeling the slightly smaller man squirm under him. He grinned as he pushed Wufei against the wall and suckled at his neck.

Shi followed the other two into his room, he glances back at Triton, “You could always join us.... The more the merrier.” He smirks and then enters, not fully closing the door, leaving a sliver of a crack open in invitation to Triton. He leans over and nips the back of Duo's neck, arms circling both of them to wrangle them to the much more comfortable bed. “Bedroom usually means bed. Nicer than the floor.”

These two were going to drive him nuts. Wufei shuddered with Duo's attentions to his neck until Shi drew them away from the wall. “Probably... How many marks do you two intend to leave on my neck?”

Duo moaned enjoying Shi's nip on his neck, before allowing himself to be guided to the bed. “Love, we're gonna leave marks everywhere we can.”

Shi chuckled darkly, “EVERYWHERE we can.... And lots of them.” He slipped behind Wufei once again, stalking towards him with a smirk, to illustrate his words, he lightly bites Wufei's right butt cheek through his pants.

“Every- “ He yelped in surprise at the bite, face dark red. He was never going to stop blushing. Wufei looked down at him, too embarrassed to glare. “Try to keep it where the uniform covers!”

Duo grinned as Wufei yelped before allowing himself to fall backwards onto the bed. He pulled Wufei down to straddle him before grinding their bulges together. “Heh. That might not be possible. You're too delectable for your own good.”

Shi chuckled, “Might want to invest in a turtle neck, Sweets, or an ascot. A delicacy... If I do say so myself. And we intend to savor every inch.” His nimble fingers already moving to divest Wufei of his uniform pants, “Mmm... You think he'd taste better with a little caramel, Duo?”

Wufei swallowed, lifting his hips to let them pull his pants off. And yes, Maxwell’s, he had underwear with the uniform pants. “Sorry to disappoint. You talk like you're planning to eat me.”

Duo chuckled, “Of course he will.” Duo leaned up to suckle on one of Wufei's nipples as his hands traveled down to divest Wufei of his underwear. “We're not gonna eat ya love, we might nibble and lick, but we won't eat you, not like that at least.” Duo winked.

Shi snorted, “Trust you to turn fun into cannibalism.” He teases as he pulls a bottle of caramel ice cream syrup from a drawer of the nightstand, draping the pants on a nearby chair with a flick of his wrist. “Never heard of the fun of having a human plate to eat off of, Dragon?” He asks with a purr as he climbs the bed to nuzzle up Wufei's spine.

Wufei twisted to look back at Shi, swallowing. It hadn't escaped his notice that he was the first to be completely naked, clothes out of his reach and erection oh so very visible. And was that syrup?! “I've heard of it. Just never thought about doing it.”

Duo looked up at Shi, “Where should we start?” Duo pulled Wufei down for a kiss demanding entrance with his tongue.

“Mmm.... We'll eventually get to the back; I was thinking the front first. Since there are so many lovely sensitive and tasty places to try with a little dab of syrup.” He chuckled, as he pushed the bottle at Duo to free his hands as he slowly divested Duo of his pants, Wufei wasn't the only one on his menu at the moment. He lets his fingers teasingly brush the tempting skin he finds as he pulls down Duo's pants.

Wufei went down with that pull, opening his lips for that demanding kiss and rewarding Duo with a muffled groan. He pulled back only reluctantly to see the other two stripped, reaching out to run fingers over bared skin. “Lunatics.”

Duo accepted the bottle from Shi, lifting his hips to help Shi rid him of his pants. “You love us Fei.” Duo flicked open the bottle and put a small amount of it on one of his fingers. He smeared the sticky substance on Wufei's lips before rising up slightly to lick up the caramel, “Mmm. This is gonna be fun.”

Shi chuckled, “He's the lunatic, I'm psychotic.” And the only one still with his pants on, as he tosses Duo's pants over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor. “Fun indeed.” He smirks, taking advantage of Duo's distraction to lean over and bite Duo where his neck meets his shoulder, curious to see how he would taste compared to Wufei, suckling on the patch of skin. One hand slid over Duo's hip to brush a knuckle along his dick. The other giving Wufei's the same treatment.

Like he could tell them apart easily when he was distracted like that. Wufei automatically rocked up into Shi's hand as he kissed Duo back, tongue flicking out for a share of that sweet. At least he wasn't the only one bitten.

Duo moaned both because of Shi's touch on his dick and because of Shi biting him. He moved one hand around Wufei to tug at Shi's pants and broke the kiss with Wufei briefly, “Shi take those damn pants off!” Duo reclaimed Wufei's mouth and flicked his tongue out to play with Wufei's.

Shi chuckled, dragging his teeth lightly on Duo's skin as he raises his head, “Now he gets demanding.” His amethyst eyes twinkle in merriment as he drags the pads of his thumbs on the crowns of their dicks before pulling away, flicking out his tongue to taste his thumbs before moving his hands down to his own pants, thumbs hooking the belt loops as he shimmies out of them opting for no underwear like Duo.

Did they go like that at work? Wufei was going to need to pay more attention to them when they were in the locker rooms. He sucked on that invading tongue, watching Shi sideways as he rocked against Duo after that loss of touch.

Duo's back arched as Shi dragged his teeth across his skin and moaned into Wufei's mouth as Shi tormented him further by teasing him. Once Shi had divested himself of his pants he reached for the other braided man and pulled him closer. Duo rocked back against Wufei enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

Shi grabbed the seemingly abandoned bottle of syrup as Duo pulled him closer, he poured out a little dab of it onto one if Wufei's nipples, the one closest to himself, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, tongue flicking to get all the syrup and the taste of Wufei. One hand slipping over to tease Wufei's other nipple, the other hand up to tease one of Duo's.

‘Oh that wasn't fair.’ Wufei groaned, nipples hardening under the treatment. With his hands still clean, he slipped one into Shi's hair at the base of his braid to hold him close, his eyes sliding shut.

Duo wrapped one arm around Wufei's shoulders and moved his hand up until he found Wufei's hair. Not liking that it was pulled back Duo pulled the silky locks free. He broke free of the kiss and suckled the skin right below Wufei's ear as his other hand traced a path down Shi's abs until he found the braided man's dick. He grabbed it lightly and gave it a few light tugs.

Shi purred at the feel of Wufei's hand in his hair, he lightly dragged his teeth on Wufei's nipple, following it with soothing swipes of his tongue. He lets out a low drawn out moan when he feels Duo's hand trail down to grab his dick, happily moving his own hand to give Duo the same treatment, thumb circling the sensitive head. He moves his other hand down to give Wufei identical treatment to his dick as he gives to Duo

Wufei blew a few super fine strands of hair out of his face as they fell over his face, rather too focused on Shi's hand on his cock to be annoyed. He rocked into the hand, bending his head down to nip at Duo's jaw. Enough just letting them make him squirm!

Duo hissed as Wufei nipped at his jaw enjoying the feeling. “Ohho. I think our little dragon is starting to get feisty!” Duo traced down Wufei's neck with his lips before biting down on his collarbone. He let out a long drawn out moan as Shi's hand found his cock. His hand squeezed Shi's cock in appreciation before he pulled away from Wufei's neck and shifted until he could give a few tentative licks to Shi's cock.

Shi chuckled as he nibbled his way down Wufei's abs, his hand leaving Wufei's dick for a moment to grab the syrup. His hips eagerly buck into Duo's hand. “I knew he had some fire in him.” He drizzled some of the syrup onto Wufei's cock, hissing through his teeth when he feels Duo's tongue on his own cock. He moves down a little more to start lapping and sucking the syrup off along the length Wufei's cock, dropping the syrup bottle to tease and massage Duo's balls as he slowly started to pump Duo's cock.

Wufei hissed at the newest bite. “Who are you calling little?” And then Shi got more adventurous with the syrup. He sucked in a breath, the sticky sweet cold on hot flesh for a moment before the pilot's mouth touched his cock. Immediately, his hand was back in that hair. “A-ah...”

Duo buried his face in Shi's thigh as his cock was pumped slowly before returning his attention to slowly mapping Shi's cock with his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shi licking the syrup off of Wufei's cock and his own cock throbbed at the sight.

Shi chuckled at Wufei's response to being called ‘little’, before moaning at the feel of Duo's tongue on himself. He moves his hand to pull Duo closer, making Duo's dick flush against Wufei's. He pops his own jaw to loosen the muscles before taking both heads into his mouth, sideways, as that was the only way they would fit, sucking in them as if they were an extra-large lollipop that he wanted to savor all by himself.

Oh hell. He couldn't take his eyes away from that view, which was almost as delicious as the feel of Shi's tongue on him or the press of Duo's cock against him. He had to keep himself from rocking up, precum starting to bead up already.

“Ah!” Duo cried out as he felt Shi take the head of his cock into his mouth. “Oh fuck!” Duo cursed as his toes curled in pleasure. Deciding to return the favor he took the tip of Shi's cock into his mouth and sucked. It wasn’t the first time that he had ever given another male head, but he had never given it to anyone except his twin.

Shi kept his forearms across their hips to keep himself safe as he sucks and licks, savoring the taste of their combined precum. He moaned, the sound rumbling up from his chest as Duo sucked on him. He slowly took more and more of them in, millimeter by millimeter to let his mouth and throat accommodate them, letting his jaw relax while letting his tongue play along their skin.

Wufei couldn't help the groan that escaped, running a hand over Duo's skin, unable to reach much else with Shi keeping him so firmly pinned in place.

Duo reached behind Shi and grabbed the nearest ass cheek and squeezed it as he took a little bit more of Shi into his mouth. His other hand was in Wufei's hair. He moaned around Shi's cock as he felt the vibrations from Shi's mouth on his cock.

Shi took them all the way down to the hilt or as far down at they are close enough to do so. The corner of his mouth turns upward, as he lets out a moan and a hum of appreciation to Duo, which sends vibrations down his throat even as he tightens and relaxes his throat as if swallowing, which he technically was, even though it wasn't as effective as some saliva still leaks a little from his mouth.

“Ah!” Wufei cursed in his native language, fingers tightening in Shi's hair. How the hell could he do that with two of them? His cock twitched, trapped tight in that mouth.

Duo groaned around Shi's cock. Was the man trying to drive them mad? He felt Wufei's cock twitch next to his and he groaned again. He pulled away from Shi's cock to pull Wufei in for a brief but demanding kiss before returning his attention to Shi's cock.

Shi was planning on doing other things but it was too much fun right now to see if he could drive them both mad. Besides, he was sure they would have enough stamina for at least some of the fun he had planned. He slowly lifts his head until only the heads of their cocks were all that was in his mouth, tongue flicking over the slits, before slowly going back down again, faster than he did before but not too fast, humming as he did so while alternatively tightening and relaxing his throat muscles. He rolls his hips a little as if demanding a little more attention like a cat might.

That was just too much for someone as inexperienced as Wufei. He cried out, trying to signal Shi in warning before he came with a jerk of his hips and wide eyes. His legs trembled, heart absolutely pounding in his chest. “Ng!”

Duo pulled Shi closer so that he could take more of him into his mouth. He nearly came as Shi moved his mouth up and down. He felt Wufei tremble on top of him and knew that the other man was coming.

The cry was enough for Shi to raise his head and start swallowing the salty liquid, keeping the heads of their cocks in his mouth. Giving Wufei's a final lick, he raises his head enough to release Wufei's cock, to let him rest, before taking all of Duo's back down into his throat and sucking hard, moaning and humming in turns.

Duo cried out around Shi's cock as he felt him take him all the way down. The vibrations were too much for him. He came with a cry, “A-ah!” He let Shi's cock slip out of his mouth as he panted for breath.

Wufei slumped back, panting and watching the other two as Shi finished Duo off. It was a gorgeous sight. “Gods...”

Shi swallowed down Duo's cum just as eagerly as he had Wufei's before lifting his head and smirking, he licked any stray drops from his lips “Mmmm. That was as fun and tasty as I thought it would be.” He chuckled.

“Mmm.” Duo mumbled as he regained his breath.

“Lunatics.” Wufei pulled them both up to kiss each male firmly.

Duo responded eagerly to the kiss. He ran his fingers through Wufei's hair, his nails lightly scratching his scalp.

Shi chuckled even as he kisses back eagerly before turning his head to nibble Duo's throat as Duo kissed Wufei, his hands moving to their backs to lightly drag his nails along their spines.

Wufei shivered, scalp sensitive with how often his hair was pulled back tightly. He arched into Shi's nails with a hiss.

Duo moaned as Shi nibbled on his throat. His back arched into Shi's hand before he broke the kiss with Wufei to pull Shi in for a kiss.

Shi kissed Duo eagerly, nibbling on his lips, tongue invading once again in the same way he had done when they had been interrupted in the training room, his own cock twitched with the sounds and taste he was experiencing.

Wufei sat back to watch him as he tried to recover his breath, body buzzing happily with afterglow.


	4. The Dragon Gets Mounted

Duo happily let Shi into his mouth and met Shi's tongue with his own. He ground his still hard cock against Shi's, his eyes fluttering shut at the delightful sensations shooting through his body.

Shi purred, sucking on Duo's tongue a little before releasing it and Duo's mouth, “Want to give Wufei a show while the poor Dragon recovers?” His hand moved down to grasp both his and Duo's dicks and stroke them slowly, making himself moan.

Duo moaned, “A-ah. Yes!”

It was a gorgeous show too. Wufei couldn't really take his eyes away.

Shi licked up the front of Duo's throat to his chin, one amethyst eye watching Wufei. “How much of a show should we give him?” He chuckled, “Because we know I have more stamina than you do, Duo.”

“You have more experience than I do in this department Shi. I'll follow your lead.” Duo moaned breathlessly.

“Just how much stamina do you two have?” Wufei asked because it's making him wonder what he'd gotten into.

Duo grinned at, “Wufei, you're gonna find out.”

Shi chuckled, “I have more than he does.” He pulled Duo closer up onto his lap, one hand kneading Duo's butt cheek, the other curled around the back if Duo's neck, he nips Duo's chin “Fei... I will need the lube from the top drawer of the nightstand.”

Wufei had to pull his eyes from that view, “Right.” He got up slowly from the bed to grab the lube.

Duo's eyes widen as he feet a thrill of excitement and a twinge of nerves shoot through him.

“Mmmm trust me, Bit?” Shi asks, knowing the answer but he likes to hear the answer anyway, nibbling all along Duo's neck, leaving just as many marks on him as he had been doing on Wufei.

Duo tilted his head to the side giving Shi more room, “Of course I do.”

Wufei held the lube out to Shi, looking at each of them in turn. “What are the two of you planning?”

Shi took the proffered lube from Wufei, “Depends... On if you still need more time to rest.”

“I can keep going.” Wufei sat on the bed beside them again.

He smirked and then looked at Duo, “Want to see if he's as good at sucking as he is at fighting?”

“Oh, fuck yes.” Duo groaned in excitement.

Wufei’s face burned red, swallowing he asked, “Which of you?”

Shi chuckled, “Bit, because I want something else from you.” He wiggled the tube of lube in his hand.

Duo grins at Wufei, “Mmm. Fei, you up for it?”

Wufei shuddered at the idea but nodded after a moment of hesitation, “I'll try it.”

Shi grinned widely, “Great.... If you could.... Please grab me a condom from the same drawer.... In fact... Might as well grab the box anyway.” Knowing that if his ideas went as he would want them to... They'd probably use at least half the box.

Duo nuzzled Shi's throat before nipping at it, “Sounds like you have some big plans for us.”

Wufei nodded and went to grab the box of condoms, coming back quickly before nerves could have a chance to change his mind.

Shi gave a soft moan at the nip, “Mmmm... More like big hopes, Bit. You know full well how much stamina I have. Now lay back a little so that our Dragon can taste you.” He smirked as he took the box, pulling out one and tossing the box next to the syrup bottle.

Duo gave a soft laugh before moving back and leaning against Shi's pillows

Wufei moved over to kneel between Duo's legs, cheeks red as he drew his hair back with a hand to be out of the way, “I should warn you that I haven't done this before.”

“It’s alright Fei. It's a night for a lot of firsts Fei.” Duo informed Wufei, “I’ve never actually been with a guy before.” He left out the part that he and Shi made out and sucked each other off all the time out, not wanting to scare Wufei off.

“We won't judge you, 'Fei. At least you can learn from ones you trust to not let ya down, yeah?” Shi opened the tube of lube to put plenty on his fingers

“Just take it slow. If you don't like it then you can stop.” Duo said softly.

“Right.” Wufei took a deep breath before leaning down to give the head of Duo's cock an experimental lick before kissing it.

Duo moaned softly as Wufei's tongue licked his cock.

As Wufei starts to give Duo's cock some attention, Shi moved his lubricated fingers to Wufei's cleft, slipping between his butt cheeks to teasingly rub around the tight ring of muscle that was his current goal, he leaned forward to place kisses and light nips along Wufei's vertebrae.

Wufei sucked in a breath at the touch, unused to feeling anything there. But he was determined to make them feel as good as they'd already made him feel, opening his lips to properly wrap around the head of Duo's cock.

Duo kept his eyes on Wufei as the man started to properly suck his cock. He moaned at the feeling resisting the urge to just thrust straight up into Wufei's mouth.

“Let him go at his pace, Bit. And Dragon... You might want to pin his hips so that you can breathe without pain later.” Shi advised and chuckles softly, enjoying the view even as he slowly slips one lubricated finger into that lovely tight ring of muscle, “I am to assume no one has ever played back here yet but me, Wufei?”

Wufei drew back just far enough to speak, moving his hands to hold Duo's hips down and shaking his head, “No one, no.”

“Mmm. I know.” Duo flicked his eyes to where Shi was slowly starting to finger Wufei, “Shi is gonna make ya feel so good love.”

Shi purred at the knowledge of being first, “Oh yes, the first time should always be the best. And I will take you to the stars, Dragon.” He nipped at Wufei's skin and muscle covered vertebrae as he slipped his finger in, swirling his finger around to aid in stretching and to try an find Wufei's prostate.

Wufei swallowed, muffling his own groan as Shi slid his finger in by taking the head of Duo's cock back into his mouth, the sound vibrating around it.

“A-ah!” Duo cried out as the vibrations on his cock shot through him. He tried to buck his hips up but was stopped by Wufei's hands holding them down.

Shi smirked, lifting his head to watch, slipping a second finger in with the first, scissoring them while searching for the bundle of nerves that he was sure Wufei had never experienced before. “Mmmm. Watching and hearing you two is enough to make me so damn hard.” He wraps a hand around himself, giving a moan as he slowly strokes his own cock, just to try to ease up some of his arousal.

It was obvious the first moment that Shi found that bundle of nerves. Wufei arched back into his hand with a muffled cry, sucking harder in response and clenching around that finger, “Ng!”

Duo moaned as Wufei began sucking harder. He lifted one hand and moved some stray hair out of Wufei's face and gently cupped his cheek before moving his eyes back to watching Shi prepare Wufei.

“That would be the prostate.” Shi gave a delighted chuckle, entering a third finger with the other two to stretch Wufei more and to lightly stroke his prostate more, “It's the male's version of a g-spot. But oh you are so hot inside, Wufei. So tight. I can't wait to get inside you.” His voice low and husky by design and by desire. He wanted to be in Wufei very badly but he didn't want to hurt him either.

Wufei leaned into Duo's hand with a groan, leaning forward to experimentally take more in as he relaxed his throat. If Shi's finger felt that nice, then what would his cock feel like?

Duo watched Wufei take more of his cock into his mouth with a low moan, “Mmm. Your mouth feels so good Fei.”

Shi grabbed the condom he had removed from the box and tore the package open with his teeth. He held it out to Duo, “Care to do the honors?” He smirked as he asks, his fingers slowly moving in and out if Wufei in a teasing mimicry of what his cock would soon be doing

Duo took the condom from Shi and sat up slightly so that he could properly reach him. He gave Shi's cock a small tug before carefully putting the condom on him.

Wufei followed Duo's shift in position, looking up at him as he used his tongue to explore the shape of that shaft as he slid his mouth further over it. One thing about him... Wufei had no gag reflex, and he was already starting to think that it would come in handy for this. Sucking firmly, he relaxed his hold on Duo's hips.

Duo smiled down at Wufei as he shifted into a better position, “Are you ready for Shi love?”

Shi groaned at the tug, leaning over to kiss Duo's lips before shifting back behind Wufei, slipping his fingers out of Wufei to add lube onto his condom covered dick. One hand moved to Wufei's hip to guide him into a better position, the other to help guide his cock to that oh so inviting hole, the head of his cock presses against the ring of muscle as he slowly starts to push himself in

Their dragon made a soft sound of confirmation, unwilling to pull back just to speak again at this point. He moved slowly into position for Shi as his heart pounded in anticipation. And then that press of the pilot's tip against his entrance... He shuddered, willing his muscles to relax. He wanted it.

Duo felt Wufei shudder and gently ran a hand through Wufei's hair, “Relax love. Shi won't hurt you. Just breathe.”

The hand he was using to guide himself in with, he slid around Wufei's hip to brush his fingertips against Wufei's cock. He'd always found it easier to relax when another stimulation helped to distract him from what was going on. He continues his slow but steady press inward, his cock slipping in bit by bit, “You are so hot inside, Dragon, so much fire stored inside you that I feel like I might melt.”

Wufei would have blushed at what they were saying if he weren't so distracted. But between the weight of Duo on his tongue and that heat pressing inside him, it didn't take more than that brush of fingers to make him moan. Why had he waited this long to try this? Sucking again, he experimented with bobbing his head even as the way Shi filled him inch by inch made his legs tremble.

Duo snorted at Shi's cheesy comment before moaning as Wufei began to suck and bob at the same time, “Ohhh. Yeah. There ya go Fei. Keep doing that.” Duo pulled his eyes away from where Wufei was sucking him to watch as Shi continued to press further into Wufei, “God that is hot.”

“You have no idea.” Shi chuckled, not moving for a moment one he was fully seated in Wufei. He moved his hands to rub and pinch Wufei's nipples, placing kisses on his shoulder blades before raising up again. His hands held Wufei's hips steady as he moves out of Wufei till just the head of his cock is still in, and then he slowly thrust back in, angling his hips to be sure to brush Wufei's prostate as he thrusts in.

Triton finally finished drying his hair before a smirk crossed his face at the sounds emanating from down the hall. Shi's invite definitely ‘sounded’ tempting. Curious he finally left his own room and headed for the one they had entered. He pushed the door open further silently and first his eyes took in the beautiful paint job but then came to rest on the more interesting scene on the bed. “So, this is why there wasn't any dessert with dinner right?” He asked as he leaned a blue flannel covered hip against the doorframe.

“Hey Tri. Come to join us?” Duo asked.

Wufei cried out around Duo as Shi thrust in, dead on in his aim to find his prostate again. He clenched down around him, only noticing the new arrival when Triton spoke up. Immediately, his face managed to blush even more than the flush that'd settled onto his cheeks already.

Duo groaned as Wufei cried out, the sound making his cock pulse. He noticed Wufei's blush and chuckled enjoying the color on him.

Shi groaned when Wufei clenched around him and then chuckled as he turned his head to eye Triton’s form, “Well... This part wasn't in the plan.... won't you join us for dessert?” He didn’t stop what he was doing, Wufei's tight hot hole was just way too heavenly for him to just stay still, “I know there's going to be plenty for all of us before this night is through.”

Triton gave a dark appreciative chuckle before coming further into the room and closing the door behind him, “I don't know, maybe I should just watch. There seems to be enough skin on display as it is.” He smirked at the position Wufei was in as he moved closer to them, “See, I told you you’d liked it Wufei.” He sat cross-legged on the floor looking up at the activity on the bed with a wicked smirk. “All the eye candy in this place is torture to my soul. Y'all have no idea.”

They were all determined to make him blush permanently, weren't they? Wufei relaxed his throat as he rocked with Shi's thrusts, letting them push him further onto the other man. He couldn't even start to deny that Triton was right about how much he was loving this whole thing.

Duo smirked at Trowa eyeing the other man up and down before turning his attention back to Wufei as he carefully thrust up just as Shi thrust in, “Why don't you come closer Tri? Play with the eye candy a little bit?”

Shi snorted, “There is never enough skin on display when there are Ikemen around. Such sweet torture it is.... I don't think I want to stop seeing Wufei in all his blushing and naked glory.” Shi smirked even as he reached out to grab Duo by his braid and pulled him towards himself, leaning over to meet him halfway and claim his lips, causing him to deepen his thrusts even as he started moving a little faster. He wanted to lose himself but knew it might do harm.

Triton nodded his head in concession to that. But shook his head at Shi, “You see with your eyes, not your hands.” Though he wouldn't be averse to be pulled in, he certainly didn't mind simply watching. He wasn't entirely sure what'd he'd do if he joined them anyway.

Wufei let out a muffled cry of surprise as he was pushed further onto Duo's cock, taking it down his throat with surprising ease. He rocked back into Shi's thrusts, his eyes sliding shut.

Duo moaned into Shi's mouth as his cock went down Wufei's throat. He pulled away from the kiss to nip at Shi's throat as the other braided man started to thrust deeper into Wufei.

A low growling moan rumbled in his chest as Duo nipped his neck, “Tri, I would be very pleased if I could see all of the eye candy and not just one with half their wrapper still on.” His grin was almost wolfish as he said this. One of his hands moves back down to firmly grasp Wufei's cock and starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“And I thought I was just going to enjoy the show.” Triton winked at them put obligingly took his pants off and set them down beside him on the floor. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed by the erection he was sporting, but he simply sat there on the floor and enjoyed the show.

He cried out around Duo again, hips jerking to thrust into Shi's strokes. Swallowing, Wufei opened his eyes to look over at Triton, as much as he could see without being able to turn his head, appreciating the view even as his braided torturers drove him mad.

Duo pulled away from nipping at Shi's throat so he could turn and look at Triton. He took notice of the cock that was proudly standing straight up, “Want some help with that Tri?” Duo cried out as Wufei swallowed, “A-ah! Fei if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum in no time.”

“For now, Tri, though it is more fun being in the show than just watching.” Shi smirked and leaned down over Wufei once Duo was distracted by Triton's form. He nuzzled Wufei's neck with a chuckle before gently but firmly biting where Wufei's neck meets his shoulder.... his hand stroking Wufei's dick faster even as he speeds his own thrusts a little faster, it was hard not to just lose himself in the tight heat that was Wufei's ass.

“I'm alright D. You can be my Messiah later.” Triton snickered at Shi's comment, “If you say so.” He stretched his arms out behind him and leaned back watching as the two braided schemers ate Wufei alive. He especially enjoyed the euphoric look on the Dragon's face. ‘Ahh, first timers.’ He thought to himself with a small smile.

Like that was going to do anything but make him more determined. Wufei cried out around it again as Shi thrust faster, clenching around him and sucking hard.

Duo cried out as Wufei began sucking harder, “Shit Fei!” Duo thrust his hips up and felt himself slider further down Wufei's throat.

Shi moaned feeling Wufei clench around him, he squeezed his hand a little around Wufei's dick as he pumped him to let him feel a little what he is feeling, “Want to drive Duo crazy, Fei?” He whispers hoarsely in Wufei's ear, “Find his prostate as you suck him off.” He wasn't above using dirty tricks on his twin like that.

Wufei took that depth with surprising ease, crying out around it as he thrust harder into Shi’s hand, and pushed back onto his cock. Groaning low, he nodded his head, patting for the lube so he could get his fingers slick.

Duo's eyes widened at his twin’s whisper before he moaned at the thought. He grabbed the lube as it was closest to him and practically shoved it into Wufei's waiting hand.

Shi chuckled at his twin's eagerness, knowing just what buttons to push with him. He let his other hand slide to cup and massage Wufei's balls, rolling each testicle, even as he continues to keep his hand pumping Wufei as fast as he thrusts into him. He would happily stay locked like this for the far side of forever if he could. He placed kisses and nips all along Wufei's shoulder blades and neck as much as he could reach.

Wufei groaned again with Shi's playful hands teasing him, quickly getting his fingers coated in lube so he could reach between those attractive legs. Sucking slowly, he traced fingers down the crack between ass cheeks.

Duo spread his legs wider, giving Wufei more room. He moaned softly at the feel of Wufei's fingers so close to his entrance. He whined softly, “Please Fei, don't tease me, I'm so close already.”

Shi smirked, “You could always let him feel what you are feeling, Bit.... Drive him even more crazy than we already are.” He waggled his eyebrows a little as he teases. Giving another firm but gentle bite to Wufei's neck....

He was curious about what Shi meant by that, but not so curious to stop sucking as he searched out that little hole and dipped a finger into it slowly. And then Shi bit him again, making him cry out around Duo.

Duo moaned as he felt the vibrations from Wufei's mouth around his cock just as he felt a finger enter his opening. He sent a look at Shi understanding what he meant, “Stop for a minute Fei. Let me switch positions.”

Shi suckled the skin between his teeth, chuckling in mischief, having too much fun driving their dragon crazy. He moved his hands to Wufei's hips, stopping his thrusts until Duo could get into position. The short rest would let him catch his panting breath.

Wufei whined softly in protest when Shi stopped thrusting, but let Duo's cock slide from his lips, shuddering, “Hmm?”

Duo sat up and pulled Wufei up for a quick kiss, tasting himself on the other male and moaning in delight before pulling away. He quickly turned and slid underneath Wufei and his twin. He took a moment to enjoy the sight laid out above him before tracing Wufei's cock with his tongue.

Shi gripped Wufei's hips to keep him as still as possible as he starts to move in him again, going back to the speed he was before.... Hoping to hear a full cry before Wufei had a chance to muffle it with his twin's cock

He got what he wanted. Wufei cried out as that hot tongue traced over his cock and Shi resumed thrusting again. Oh fuck, having both was incredible. He opened his mouth to engulf Duo's cock again, sucking hard to try and focus to not finish too quickly.

Duo reached up and gently grasped Wufei's testicles with one hand his Shi's with his other. He fondled them enjoying the way they felt in his hands. He wrapped his lips around the head of Wufei's cock and sucked hard letting Wufei's cock move in and out of his mouth in time with Shi's thrusts.

Shi groaned as he felt his twin's hand playing with his balls, “So good. Who knew it would be this much fun to drive our dragon crazy, Bit.” He moved his hands from Wufei's hips to rub and pinch Wufei's nipples as he went back to nipping along Wufei's shoulders and neck. He was having a hard time holding back, being in Wufei felt so good.

It felt even better than the first round, having someone on both ends. Wufei groaned around his mouthful, a hand on Duo's hip to encourage him to move. He could handle the thrusting.

Duo took more of Wufei into his mouth moaning at the taste of the smaller man. He tasted so good. He bucked his hips up carefully, trying to keep in time with Shi's thrusts. He squeezed both of his hands loving the feeling of them moving in his hands.

Shi reached for the lube near Wufei's elbow, adding some to his own fingers. He slipped one into Duo's hole, moving it around, searching for that spot. He loved making his lovers go crazy.... Usually finding his own pleasure while making them fall apart. This was especially true now, trying to bring Duo and Wufei over the edge before he would allow himself to.

Duo cried out as he felt the finger enter him. He bucked his hips up harder than he meant to and felt his cock slid down Wufei's throat. The finger in him felt so good. He wanted more. He bucked his hips as much as he could towards the finger wanting to let the owner know how much he wanted it.

Wufei groaned and bobbed his head with the thrusts into his throat, clenching around Shi as he tried to get them off first.

Shi groaned when Wufei clenched around him, “Christontoast, 'Fei, you gonna be th' death o me.” He slipped another finger into Duo, moving them in and out to mimic his thrusts into Wufei, stroking Duo's prostate mercilessly.

Duo groaned around Wufei's cock as he felt another finger enter him. Fuck. He was trying hard not to cum yet. He didn't want to be the first one. He took Wufei all the way in, gagging slightly until he could relax his throat.

He couldn't respond with Duo's cock deep in his throat except to hum around it, clenching again. Wufei was barely holding himself from the edge of climax, his legs trembling on either side of Duo's head.

Shi added a third finger into Duo, “Fei... Want to see how much Duo can fit in his greedy little hole? He wants it so bad...” He kept up the merciless rubbing of Duo's prostate.... Once one of them went over the edge... He knew they all would... He was nearly coming undone himself... His thrusts starting to give that tale tale sign of him starting to lose sensible rhythm. His breath coming in harsh pants with a soft grunting groan.

Duo cried out as Wufei hummed around him. He bucked his hips again as another finger was added to him and his eyes widened as he heard Shi's offer to Wufei. Oh god. The though nearly made him cum right then and there but he held it back. He took Wufei all the in until his nose was against Wufei's balls and then the swallowed, letting his throat muscles contract around Wufei's cock.

Wufei groaned in confirmation. Oh gods, he wanted to see it. Even if his view was blocked right now. He made an effort at nodding too, only to cry out around Duo as the man took his entire cock down that greedy throat. And as much as he wanted to last, that was it for him. He clenched down tight with another muffled cry as he came, hips jerking.

Shi hissed out a long stream of expletives when he felt Wufei clench down around him, he clenched his jaw, panting through flaring nostrils, hips jerking in staccato, willing himself not to cum before his twin does, his thumb rubbing Duo's perineum as he rubs his prostate on the inside.

Duo greedily swallowed everything that Wufei gave him wanting to savor it all. His hips bucked as Shi continued to rub his prostrate. He pulled his mouth away from Wufei's cock with a cry as he came.

Wufei swallowed as fast as he could as Duo came, even as Shi's more erratic thrusts made him dizzy with pleasure, little stars flashing in front of his eyes every time his prostate was brushed.

A few more thrusts after Duo came, Shi could take the tightness of Wufei anymore, his back bowed as he gave a hoarse cry, his cock jumping a little inside Wufei as it releases thick milky jets into Wufei. He rests his forehead between Wufei's shoulder blades as he fights for air as his lungs can't seem to get enough, his hips giving little spasmodic thrusts as he tries to get himself back under control.

Duo looked up as a few strings of cum escaped from where Shi and Wufei were still connected. He lifted is head up and lapped the cum up enjoying the taste.

Wufei shuddered at the new feeling of warmth flooding into him. He could already tell that he was going to love it and wanted to feel it again. Just... not this second. Not with the way his legs felt like jelly and he had to fight to keep from just collapsing onto Duo, “A-ah...”

Shi hissed and moaned at the sensation of Duo's greedy little tongue, “Damnit Duo...” He had just barely started to breathe right, he slowly, reluctantly pulls out of Wufei... Not wanting to squish them both should he collapse. He sits back on his heels, hands on the bed holding himself upright, “Fuck that was so good.... You should try his hole next, Bit.... He's so hot and tight...”

Duo smirked at Shi's words. He had been planning on trying Wufei's hole. He shifted so that he was sitting right behind Wufei and lowered his mouth to Wufei's sweet hole. His tongue darted out and lapped up more of Shi's cum, “Ohhh it tastes so good.”

He'd been starting to try and catch his breath when he felt Duo's tongue THERE. Wufei's eyes went wide and he let out a startled moan, free to collapse down with his hips raised, “D-Duo...”

Shi chuckled, “Feels so good, doesn't it, Dragon?” He smirked as he watched, shifting to a different area of the bed so that he could get a better view, “I told you that Duo is greedy.... A greedy little ass, a greedy little tongue. And so fun to spoil him with what he is so greedy for.”

Duo grinned from where his face was currently buried in Wufei's ass. It was true what Shi said. He was greedy and Shi loved to spoil him. He stuck his tongue out and stuck it inside of Wufei's hole, essentially tongue fucking him.

“Good, yes.” Wufei gasped, forehead pressed against the bed as the muscles around his hole shuddered and clenched, unable to get enough of that feeling. Fuck, what were these two doing to him?

Shi chuckled, before moving again, laying on his back, feet near the head of the bed, shifting his twin into a more accommodating position, snaking his tongue out to give him a taste of what he was doing to poor Wufei. Tongue stroking Duo's hole teasingly.

Duo let Shi move him and then gasped as he felt his twins tongue stroking his hole, “Fuck!” Duo cried out. At this rate he was going to get hard again.

Well, if he did get hard again, he'd have his chance to try out that hole with something bigger than his tongue. Wufei shuddered, pleasure running through his entire body as Duo kept that wave of afterglow going.

Shi snorted at his twin cry, trying not to laugh outright as he slowly slide his tongue in and played with the ring of muscle there, his thumb going back to give teasing strokes to Duo's perineum again.

“Shit Shi! Are you trying to get me hard again?” Duo groaned. His twin was enjoying this; he just knew it. He thrust his hips back towards the tongue that was teasing him as he pulled his tongue out of Wufei's hole and gently bit his ass cheek.

His penis now leaking like a faucet Triton shuddered at the sight set up before him. The only thought crossing his mind was, ‘Where's my camera when I need it?’

Wufei panted for breath, turning his head to look over his shoulder with a flushed face, “I could go again if you do...”

Shi chuckled, pulling his head away for a moment, “Oh, Bit... I think we created a monster...” he snorts and looks rather proud of himself. He slides a hand between Duo's legs to tease his cock,

“What do you think, Bit, you up for that challenge?”

Duo's hips jerked as Shi teased his cock, “Mmm. I like that idea.”

Triton rose up from the floor and leaned his chest against the bed, crossing his arms over the top of it and resting his chin on them. “Yep, really wish I had my camera.” He briefly considered going back to his room to find it... but figured that would ruin it, plus, at the rate these three were going they'd be in different positions by the time he got back. And while it seemed that Wufei was getting the majority of the attention, Duo seemed to be getting nearly as much, and Shi seemed rather content with how things were.

Wufei blushed darker, but couldn't deny it. They'd certainly awoken something in him, a hunger that needed satisfied.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Part of The Shirtless Plan

“Who wouldn't? Can we keep him?” Of the twins, Shi was the one who most often picked up strays, but hardly ever got to keep any of them since they never had the ability to give a home to any when they never had a home themselves. His hand wraps around Duo's cock to stroke it, to bring it back to full hardness, “You'll love his hole... It's as greedy as yours...”

Duo laughed, “He's not a pet Shi. Are you up for another round Dragon? Do you want me in you?” Duo's voice was low as he talked.

If there ever was a stray, Wufei certainly counted. He shuddered, nodding his head to both questions, “Please.”

Shi pouted at his twin, “But... Hiccup got to keep the dragon he trained. Besides... Is he really any different than us? I think he needs a home and we have a home now.” Though he didn't say the obvious of that it was also Wufei's home and Quatre's and Heero's and Trowa's. He blithely ignored that part.

Duo rolled his eyes at his twin as he reached for the lube and condoms. He moved to lay on his back and pulled Wufei up so that he was straddling him, “Wanna put it on?” Duo asked Wufei holding the condom out to him. He was going to have the Dragon ride him.

Wufei snorted, vaguely familiar with the old calendar movie. They'd watched it during one of the 'movie nights,' he was sure. They weren't going to have much luck putting a saddle on him, that was for sure. Nuts. Moving as Duo guided him, he accepted the condom before leaning down to kiss him, “Just rolls on, right?”

Shi smirked, “Normally one rides a dragon not the dragon riding them. Maybe we can each ride our dragon later?” A saddle was far from his mind but a collar wasn't, “Yes, Fei, it just rolls on easy as you please.” He was also thinking that maybe they could get Wufei to accommodate both of them in his right hole. He smirked to himself at that.

Duo smirked knowing what his twin was thinking. He kissed Wufei back and watched as he rolled the condom onto his cock, “I'm aware that one normally rides the dragon and not the other way around. Besides, I already know what you want to do with our Dragon in this position.”

“Are you going to be making those jokes the whole time?” Wufei carefully rolled the condom down Duo's cock, making sure it didn't tear. And maybe teasing with his fingers on the way down. He glanced down at the other brother, “What are you planning?”

Shi chuckled, “Only as long as I can get away with doing so.” He then smirked widely with Wufei's dark gaze on him, “Probably something stupid.” Quoting from the first movie though knowing Wufei would probably not get the reference anyway, but that made it even more funny to him.

Duo snorted as he guided Wufei's hips with his hands. He lubed up his condom covered cock and lowered Wufei onto it, “Oh fuck!” Wufei's tight heat felt increasable as it opened up around him. This was it. The first time he had ever fucked another guy. Now he wasn't sure what had taken him so long.

It was a night of firsts for both of them then. Wufei groaned as he was lowered down over Duo's cock, only then realizing how much he'd missed having something in there since Shi had pulled out. And god, it felt good, “Ah...”

Shi crawled behind Wufei and nuzzled his neck, “I have something I want to try, but I wanted Bit to have the fun of experiencing how good it feels to have someone on his cock.” He moves one hand to grip and lightly stroke Wufei's cock, the other moving to massage Duo's balls, “I can't wait to ride you like you are riding him.”

Duo moaned as he felt his twin’s hands on his balls. He thrust up lightly into Wufei waiting for his word that he was okay before he started thrusting harder, “It feels so good.” Duo reached up and pulled Shi down for a kiss.

Wufei didn't need very long before he rocked his hips to give Duo that signal, groaning at Shi's hand on his cock. And that mental image. “Glad- ah... Glad I'm not the only inexperienced one here.”

“I'm the only experienced one here.” Shi chuckled before getting pulled down for a kiss, he kisses back, nibbling and lapping at Duo's lips, he purrs, both hands having to abandon their movement when he was pulled by his twin. One moved back up to stroke and tease Wufei's cock.

Duo nibbled back at his brother’s lips before sucking his brothers tongue into his mouth to wrestle with. He adjusted his thrusts when he felt Wufei rock his hips. He started to slowly build up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper each time. He moved one hand away from Wufei's hips to pull Wufei down to join them in their kiss. It was messy and sloppy but Duo loved it.

Wufei gasped as he was pulled down, the change of angle meaning that Duo's cock rubbed against his prostate with nearly every thrust. It was enough to make his head spin. And he wanted more, opening his lips to them and clenching down around Duo.

Nope there was definitely no one lonely on that bed. Triton wondered what he'd call the photo if he could take it: A small dragon and his braided shorties? No, no... they'd all murder him for that one. But it was odd feeling to him that all of them were so close in height, he'd never felt like a giant before. His musings were interrupted as the sounds coming from in front of him gained his attention again.

Shi suckled on Duo's tongue, wrestling back with as much energy as Duo. He chuckled when Duo pulls Wufei down for a three-way kiss, it was messy and sloppy but he too enjoyed it as much as his twin did. He raised his head a short time later, “Do you think our dragon could take more in him?” He was already back to full hardness and aching wanting to see how it would feel being inside Wufei with Duo also in him, that would be one of the few firsts for him... Though he had seen it done. For a different reason.

Duo pouted when Shi pulled away, “Hmm. What do you think Dragon? Can you fit both of our cocks inside you at the same time?” Duo whispered this in Wufei's ear before nibbling on it lightly, “Do you want both of us inside you?”

Both at once? The idea made his heart pound. It sounded impossible, considering how big Duo already felt in him. But... he wanted it. Wufei swallowed, breathless as he nodded, “I want to try it.”

Triton settled back on the floor when the suggestion went up that they both impale Wufei, it was an intriguing idea.

The fact that Wufei accepted and was willing to try made his heart pound and his cock jump and throb, “Thank you, our lovely dragon.” Shi purred, so very pleased as he grabs the lube and another condom. He adds lube to his fingers first.... Knowing that if they did this wrong it could hurt their dragon badly. He moves a finger teasingly around the already stretched hole of Wufei's ass, teasing the ring of muscle and Duo's cock at the same time.

Duo kissed Wufei and moved one hand down to stroke his cock letting out a low moan as he felt Shi tease his cock, “Let us know if it hurts too much Dragon. We don't want to hurt you.” He stilled his hips as he waited for Shi to get ready.

“I know.” Above all else, Wufei trusted them, He shuddered at Shi's finger teasing his stretched entrance, rocking his hips slowly. He didn't want to finish before Shi could get inside him.

Shi slowly slipped the first finger in, murmuring nonsensical encouragement and kissing Wufei's neck and shoulders, slowly stretching Wufei more to be able to accommodate himself and his twin at the same time. Once he is sure Wufei is ready, he had added a second finger. Teasing his twin's cock as he stretches Wufei.

Duo continued to stroke Wufei's cock slowly. He nipped at Wufei's already abused neck, adding a new mark to it. He soothed the skin over with his tongue and placed a kiss there. He released a breathy moan as Shi continued to tease his cock while stretching Wufei.

Wufei gasped as Shi kept stretching him more, trying so desperately not to clench. He leaned his head to the side, silently inviting more of those bites. Turtle neck. He'd need to wear turtle necks.

Shi purred, nipping Wufei's neck and shoulders, wondering to himself just who the real dragons were here. As he and Duo were more the biters than Wufei currently seemed to be, “You are doing so good, Dragon, Bit would probably be all whiny about now, but you are doing so well.” He would probably catch hell for that now or later, but if it helped distract Wufei. He was willing to risk it, he slipped a third finger inside and couldn't stop the moan that built in his chest from getting out. He wanted in there.

Duo shot his twin a glare but didn't say anything. Shi knew full well that if it was him that was about to be double penetrated he would be moaning and begging for more, “So good Dragon. Just think, next time you can do this to one of us, you can mount one of us or both of us if you want. Just imagine how that will feel Fei. Your cock thrusting in and out of us, making us moan and cry out in pleasure. Doesn't that sound good?”

“It does.” Wufei swallowed, flexing around cock and fingers experimentally, able to picture that. Oh lords, it would be good. I think I'm ready.”

Shi gave his twin his brightest, dimpled, unapologetic grin he had in his repertoire. He was not sorry at all teasing his sibling like that, “You'll love it Wufei.... I don't sub for anyone... But I am willing to sub for you anytime.” he slowly withdraws his fingers so that he can get the condom on and lube it. He tried to hurry but be thorough... He’d wanted to try this for ages. He slid more fully behind Wufei, encouraging Wufei to lift up as he settled his dick as close to his brother's as possible, he then held it upright so that Wufei could slowly drop down onto both as he felt ready to.

Duo moved one hand to Wufei's waist as his other continued stroking Wufei. He moved his legs to accommodate his twin as he settled in behind Wufei, “Whenever you're ready Fei. We'll go at your pace for now.” Duo's breathing increased, wanting to feel his twins cock next to his, squeezed inside of their Dragon, “Take it slow, don't rush it. We don't want to hurt you.”

Drawing in a slow breath, Wufei nodded his head. Being in control somehow made this more and less scary all at once. But he was still determined to do it and started to slowly lower himself down. First until he could feel the tip of Shi's cock, and then slowly down over it. The new stretch made him gasp for breath.

Shi raised a hand to place it on Wufei's hip, forcing him to go a little slower, “Easy dragon, easy.” He nibbled and kissed Wufei's spine and shoulder blades, wherever he could reach as a way to soothe and reassure Wufei, “You are doing so well, Love. Never thought I'd be able to even get this far with anyone. But if it becomes too much. Don't force it.”

“Shi's right. Slow down a little.” Duo stroked Wufei's cock a little faster. He watched his twin nibble and kiss his way against their Dragon's back, “Take your time Dragon.”

Wufei panted for breath, looking down at Duo. Since when did he take things slowly once he'd decided on a course of action. But... maybe it made sense this time. He rocked into Shi's hand with a groan, “I'm alright.”

Shi was trying to make sure Wufei didn't do anything stupid. Like he or his brother might do. But as Wufei made his way down, taking them in, it was getting harder and harder to think. So he stopped thinking, just kept nipping and kissing along Wufei's shoulders, back and any other skin he could reach. He groaned, “You are so tight and hot. Fuck.”

“Shit Fei. Oh fuck. You’re so tight.” Duo moaned wanting Wufei to hurry up but not wanting him to get hurt. He could feel Shi's cock next to his and the feeling took his breath away, “He's so beautiful Shi. Look at him.”

It burned, the stretch of those muscles as he pushed himself down over both cocks at once, but it was a wonderful sort of pain. And Wufei didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of it. He couldn't even think enough to be embarrassed about being called beautiful, entirely focused on the feeling of the two men. Under him, behind him, inside him. His eyes slid shut as his legs trembled, “A-ah...”

“Beautiful isn't the word I'd use, Bit.... Because he's more than that.... Definitely one of a kind.” Shi said this with pride in his voice, proud of their dragon. And he wouldn't, couldn't think of Wufei being anything other than theirs. Not as a pet or a possession. Because he knew they were Wufei's too, he stroked Wufei's trembling thighs, “You are so perfect, Wufei.... So good.” He couldn't keep most of his thoughts straight, but tried to at least keep the encouragement up, for Wufei's sake.

Duo nodded his head, “So good Dragon. So perfect.” Duo's eyes threatened to roll back in his head as Wufei took more of them into his tight heat. It was... he couldn't describe it with words. He kept up his strokes on Wufei's cock as he watched the facial expressions on their Dragon.

“Not perfect.” Wufei protested even as he gasped, grinding his hips to ease down further. He already felt so full, so warm inside. How could anything feel this good?

“You are perfect to us. And that is all we are counting. Your inner critic can stuff it.” Shi meant it too, to him and Bit, Wufei was definitely perfect. He groaned at the feeling of his twin's cock pressed against his, and the tight heat of Wufei around them both. He slid one hand to Wufei's balls, massaging and striking them, his other hand kneading Wufei's hip.

Duo hummed in agreement. Wufei was perfect. He knew that he and Shi would help Wufei realize that at some point, “Mmm. So tight Fei. You feel so good.”

They would have their work cut out for them in that regard. But for Wufei, right now, he wasn't in any condition to protest further. He moaned low, letting go and just letting gravity draw him the rest of the way down.

Shi hissed out a moan as his breath rushed out of him when Wufei just let go and let gravity take them all the way into him. He placed his forehead between Wufei's shoulder blades as he tried to convince his lungs that there was plenty of oxygen to be had if they would cooperate.

Duo moaned as Wufei took all of him and Shi into him. He kept stroking Wufei's cock as he looked up at the male’s face, “Fei, you alright? How does it feel?”

Wufei's eyes were wide, lips open in that perfect circle of ‘oh!’ He didn't move for a few moments, except for those inner muscles clenching and releasing as they fought to adjust to being so firmly impaled. It was more than anything he'd felt before. Slowly, he leaned down halfway, not quite able to hold himself up, “H-huge.”

Those inner muscles clenching and releasing were making him fight for air well... That and the stream of muttered expletives that were coming from him with every panting breath, “Tiiigghhhtt.... And so hooottt.” Shu groaned, he wasn't complaining... He just couldn't keep from commenting. He helped Wufei the only way he knew... Slowly adjusting Wufei's legs so that his feet were flat on the mattress... Making him squat more than just sit, opening him up more so that it wasn't too bad.

Duo leaned up and drew Wufei into a kiss hoping to distract him from any pain that he might be in. He gasped when Shi moved Wufei's legs opening him up more to them, “Nii...” Duo fell back to using the old childhood nickname for his twin.

Their dragon gasped as the position change just let him slip a little more onto those cocks, wrapped around them oh so tightly. He kissed Duo back with desperation. Not because of pain, but because the feeling was just so overwhelming he could hardly think.

Triton watched, his mouth hanging open, probably drooling, as they went ahead and succeeded at that little number.

Shi slid his hands up Wufei's thighs, his hips, his chest and back down again even as he nips, licks and kisses every bit of skin his lips, tongue and teeth can reach.

Duo let himself get lost in the feelings that he had been pushing back so that he could make sure that Their Dragon was okay. He moved his free hand away from Wufei's hip and up and around his back, tracing every scar, every bone he could feel with his hand, “Whenever you're ready Dragon.” Duo muttered against Wufei's mouth.

“Move.” Wufei gasped out. He was as ready as he was ever going to be, need overtaking reason. But they'd stretched him plenty, and he didn't think waiting longer would bring back any thinking ability.

Shi snorted, “Easier to move you than us. Or have Bit move. As you lean back against me.” His suggestions were all he knew of anything.... and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to do the moving. He was nearly on system overload as it was.

Duo moved both of his hands back to Wufei's waist and slowly rolled his hips and gasped at the feeling, “Shiiittt. Do you feel up to moving Dragon or do you want me to?” Duo rolled his hips again and he had to remember how to breath

Wufei tried not to clench, already tight enough around them, “I can try to.”

Shi snorted, “You could always make Bit do the work. Think if it as revenge for the paperwork he dawdles and leaves till the very last minute.” He didn't mention that he was the one who did do the paperwork. But in colored ink to make it look like a Leo in a tutu or some other goofy

Duo growled at his twin. He pulled out as much as he was able to before pushing ever so slowly back into Wufei. The slowness was agony but he didn't want to risk going to fast too soon.

Wufei growled he rocked his hips slowly, “If you're going to bicker, put that energy to something more useful.” ‘Like fucking me’ went unsaid.

Shi smirked, hiding it and a chuckle with nipping Wufei's shoulder, he only said that to get a rise out of them, which worked. He smiled to himself hearing the silent demand of Wufei’s voice. He ground out a low and long moan when he felt Bit pull out and slowly go back in

Duo watched his twins face as he moved knowing that the slow pace would drive his brother insane. He felt a moan build in his throat as Wufei rocked his hips, “Impatient Dragon?”

Wufei groaned, letting his hands roam Duo's chest as he explored just how he could move like this. Those slow thrusts were torture, “What do you think?”

Shi couldn't help it. He barked out a laugh, “Sassy dragon has just out-sassed you, Bit. Better move faster before we find out if his bite really is worse than his growl.” He was tempted to tease more but it was difficult to keep one train of thought. And right now his brain was more interested in zeroing in on what his other head was feeling

Duo grinned, “Mmm. I wouldn't mind being bit by the Dragon.” He squeezed Wufei's hips as the male started to explore his chest with his hands, “Ready?” Without waiting for an answer he pulled out as much as he could and thrust up hard.

“Ah!” So much for the growling he'd intended to give them. Wufei cried out with Duo's thrust, arching his back and clenching down around both of them.

Shi groaned and hissed, adding new words that they possibly didn't know to his litany of expletives, hands clutching Wufei's hips like they were a lifeline, his forehead firmly pressed against Wufei's back, every bit of thinking gone with sensation burning the thoughts like dry grass.

Duo would have smirked at the look on Wufei's and Shi's faces if he hadn't been so busy focusing on keeping a steady rhythm going. Why had he never done this before? There was no other feeling like it, “A-ah!” He doubted any of them would last long like this.

Wufei tried to keep up with Duo's thrusts, rocking back down over both of them. With the pair squeezed tight inside him, they couldn't help but rub right over his prostate with every shift, making him tremble and moan.

Shi groaned, his hips involuntarily adding to the motions, thrusting in time with Duo's thrusts, he knew he wouldn't last long and he usually prided himself on his stamina and endurance but he'd never done something this amazing before.

Duo reached down and began to stroke Wufei's cock again, determined to make Wufei come first. He moaned as he felt Shi begin to thrust with him, “A-ah! C-come for us Dragon.”

Wufei gasped as Duo started to stroke him again, thrusting into his hand as much as he could. At this rate, he didn't stand a chance at lasting much longer.

At the movement of Wufei Shi whined, trying to hold back, “Come for us, please, dragon, our gorgeous dragon.” His hips were moving without rhythm but definitely not lacking in enthusiasm, his brain felt like it was being erased of all thought by a firestorm of sensation.

Duo stroked Wufei faster, keeping in time with his thrusts. He knew that as soon as Wufei came, he and Shi would probably lose it and come too, “Please Dragon.” Duo was panting now.

How could he hold back when they pleaded like that? Simple, he couldn't. Wufei cried out and clenched tightly around them both as he came, his back arched, “Ah!”

The moment Wufei came, Shi couldn't hold back either, the clenching doing him in, his hands probably making bruises on Wufei's hips and he gripped them tighter than he usually would, “FUCK! Wufei! Bit!”

As soon as Wufei came and he felt Shi come, Duo lost control and followed suit. His back arched up off the bed and his mouth opened in a silent ‘O’.

Wufei cried out again as they came, jerking against the tight grip Shi had on his hips. His eyes went wide, dazed.

Shi felt as if his brain decided to reboot, breathing in harsh gasps for air like a landed fish, his grip slowly loosening on Wufei's hips. Not a single snarky comment could be had, not with his brain on reboot.

Duo panted as he blinked his eyes open, not sure when he had closed them. He saw Wufei still above him and traced the flushed face with his eyes. God, he looked perfect. His eyes moved to his twin and saw that he was still coming down from his high. Heck Duo couldn't even move right now, his body deciding to momentarily shut down while his brain caught up to him.

Wufei laid down over Duo slowly as his arms lost the ability to hold himself up. He couldn't gather enough thoughts to pull off them, not yet. But oh gods...

Shi leaned back onto his elbows, not having the strength or the coordination to do much else, “That... was amazing...” Which was also about the only thing he could get from his brain as it tried unscrambling what thought processes he should be having.

Duo's body finally decided to let him move and he wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist, “That… was incredible.”

“Mmm...” Wufei didn't quite have words for them yet, his head laying against Duo's chest. He turned it to look back at Shi, mind buzzing with the afterglow.

Shi looked as dazed and buzzed as Wufei, what he had said was about all he could for a moment. And he was more than content to just bask in the afterglow.... And not think of anything at all for a little bit. He looked at Wufei when he looked back at him. Hoping that maybe his eyes could say what he couldn't. Not that he was sure what his eyes were saying, other than he felt content for once

Duo felt a content silence fall around them as they recovered from their orgasms. He slowly stroked Wufei's back in a way the Shi often did to him when they were cuddling.

The dazed pilot murmured in appreciation of the tenderness, his eyes sliding closed. Wufei could easily fall asleep right then and there if someone let him.

Shi slowly pulled out of Wufei, slipping out from under him in order to inelegantly crawl to lay on his side beside them, stroking their hair and humming softly.

Duo smiled sleepily at his twin. He reached over and traced the tattoo that stood out on Shi's back. His other hand kept stroking Wufei's back.

Wufei whined softly at the loss as Shi pulled out, even if he knew he’d need to eventually. But he quickly settled again under the stroking, starting to drift off from exhaustion.

Shi chuckled at Wufei's whine, “Sorry Dragon but I like to cuddle too and not be only connected by my dick.” He continues to stroke their hair, sighing softly even as he too uses his twin as a pillow, “S’rry Bit. Yer on p’llow d’ty.” He slurred slipping back to L2ese as he starts to drift himself.

Duo chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm more firmly around Wufei as he felt himself slip out of the smaller man. He knew that Wufei would be hurting come morning and made a mental note to convince the smaller man to take the day off so that he could recover before he too joined his twin and their Dragon in sleep.

Triton came involuntarily when they did, watching with a soft smile as the three went to sleep. He rose slowly glad now that his pants hadn't been on him as he noticed the mess he'd made. He headed, naked, to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before grabbing a damp towel to clean up the floor in the other room. Once done he pulled on his flannels again and headed for his own bed. He'd be having some interesting dreams tonight.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Shi and Triton's Smutty Dessert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shi and Triton have some fun of their own in Triton's room.

Shi was one of three of the former pilots who slept the lightest.... Triton and Heero being the other two. He turned his head slowly to get to watch as Triton cleaned up his own mess and then head to his room. He was tempted by the thought of how Triton would taste compared to his twin and Wufei. He waited a little bit before crawling out of the bed, slipping away from Duo and Wufei like a ghost, to slink noiselessly towards Triton's room. He hoped Triton left his door open this time... Squeaky hinges were never good for any kind of stealth especially not what he was planning on.

Duo felt the bed shift as his twin got up. He opened one eye to briefly watch him leave before wrapping his arms tighter around Wufei and going back to sleep.

Triton had just crawled into his massive bed when he felt the change in the air as warmth from his room filtered out and was replaced by the coolness of the hallway. He grabbed a throwing knife from under his pillow as he looked towards the door and the vaguely darker shadow there, “Why are you not sleeping?” He figured it was better to act like he knew who was there then put himself in any kind of danger by seeming like he wasn't in control of the situation. Putting one's adversary on the defensive from the start was usually a good tactic for him.

“Shit, stupid... stupid... stupid...” Shi berated himself. Triton was as sensitive in the battle honed way Shi and Heero were, all for different reasons. He was frozen in place, muscles all but spring loaded just in case, “You left. You and Yuy aren't the only light sleepers. But I am afraid poor Wufei and Duo will be incapacitated till at least morning.” ‘Why indeed.’ He thought to himself, watching Triton for signs of acceptance or continued hostility either would be normal, considering.

“Sorry Shi, I hadn't meant to wake you. But why didn't you just go back to sleep?” Knowing who was at his door Triton relaxed and put the knife back in its place. He was curious as to why Shi strayed from an obviously warm bed.

“Old habits...” Shi murmured, as if waving off the apology as unneeded. Feeling as if he had dodged a bullet, he relaxes it was easier to see Triton than for Triton to see him. He slowly started to saunter towards Triton's bed, “Mmm maybe I was hoping for more dessert.... I have to confess that I am a bit of a glutton.”

Triton smirked into the darkness that was his room as the shadow moved closer, “Well, I haven't really had any dessert yet, so I guess we could share something.”

Shi chuckled, “I am sure we could come up with something, I'm the cooking twin, not the one who burns things, unless it involves a grill.” When he reaches the bed, he crawls up onto it and makes his way over Triton to straddle him, grinning down at him, “So... What do you want for dessert?”

Triton's hands came to rest on Shi's hips as the man settled over him and he looked up at him with a smirk, “I don't know. That mouth of yours looks pretty tempting.” He leaned up and placed a small kiss on the corner of Shi's mouth.

Shi gave a throaty chuckle, “Mmm" he sighs at the kiss and turn his head a little to accommodate "I hope more than my mouth is tempting, it's mostly an appeteaser.” He smirked and lightly brushed his lips teasingly against Triton's

Triton let out a chuckle of his own and made the kiss a little more insistent before laying his head back down on his pillow, “Since when are there appetizers for dessert?” He ran his hands up Shi's sides teasingly, “And if it's only a small portion of dessert... what's the main course?”

Shi purred into the kiss and then smirked at Triton's chuckle, “Hmmm ala carte? Or the all you can eat buffet.” He shivered slightly at the teasing touch to his sides, he sits, straddling Triton as he was so that he could slide his finger tips to trace around Triton's very noticeable ‘six-pack’ abs, “Since I hardly consider myself being gourmet... You get the whole package deal as an all you can eat. A smorgasbord if you will of anything you want.”

“Hmmm.” Triton pondered for a moment, “So I've got the whole menu sitting on my lap huh?” He reached up and teased a finger over one of Shi's nipples before surging up, wrapping an arm around Shi's back, and bearing him down to the bed. Effectively changing their positions. He slid his legs out of the covers and simply laid his body lightly over Shi's as he began to kiss up and down the man's throat, “Exactly what kind of dessert do you want?”

“Exactly.” Shi said as he shivered a little bit when he felt Triton's finger tease his nipple, before giving a startled yelp when Triton changed their positions on him. He moaned at the feel of Triton's lips on his throat, arching his neck to give him more access, “Mmm how much of the menu do I have access to?” He asked teasingly sliding his hands over Triton's sides and up his back, lightly dragging his nails on Triton's skin, “Because I'm afraid I'm a bit of a glutton for desserts.”

Triton sucked his way from behind Shi's ear to his collar bone before smiling down at him, “All of it. I like to share.” He ground his flannel covered hips against Shi's as he nibbled at his neck some more.

Shi moaned low and slow, neck arching into the sucking, he hummed happily at Tri's words before Tri's grinding made him gasp and groan, hips bucking up to grind back, “I like the sound of that.” He lightly dragged the nails of one hand up Triton’s back to bury them into Triton’s hair. The other sliding down to Triton’s hip, to try to encourage more of that grinding.

Triton groaned and shivered at those nails running up his skin, the hand in his hair more of a turn-on than he wanted Shi to know. The feel of a warm body beneath him and all the images flashing through his mind thanks to his evening ‘show’ had Triton nearly begging. He slowly sucked and nipped his way down Shi's neck and chest, holding a moment to swirl his tongue in the man's navel before continuing. He backed up until he was kneeling between Shi's legs and quickly shucked his pants...again... tossing them to his floor.

Shi’s hand flexed in Triton’s hair, almost like a massage with each nip and suck, his other hand joined the first as Triton moved down, his back arching up, seeking more touch. Shi gave a shuddering gasp when he felt Triton’s tongue in his navel. He whimpered a little when Triton backed up. He sits up as far as he can, one arm moving to prop himself up so that he could kiss Triton and nibbled at his lower lip before backing away a little to admire the view, “You weren't kidding about those sexy circus muscles.” Shi grinned, teasing a little.

“Nope, I don't clown around about my looks.” Triton waggled his eyebrows at him before he leaned in to capture Shi's mouth with his own. One hand slid into the rather mussed-up braid and the other wandered over the bared skin in front of him.

Shi laughed which turns into a moan as he kissed back, hand flexing where it was still buried into Triton's hair. He teasingly and lightly tugged at the short hair. He pushed up to sit a little better, his other hand slid up Triton's bare torso. He slid his knees slowly up Tri's thighs even as he pushed into the hand wandering over his own skin, enjoying the touch.

Unable to help smiling while Shi slid closer to him Triton breaks off the kiss in order to nip at Shi's neck some more. He couldn't help it, the man was delicious. He disengaged his hands and ran them down Shi's sides before settling them on the ass he'd been eyeing earlier in the evening.

Shi shivered and moaned, his neck being one of his weaknesses, he turned his head to allow Triton all the room he could give. He tried not to twitch when Triton slid his hands down Shi's sides, Shi was ticklish but didn't enjoy being tickled. He slowly dragged the nails of one hand down Triton's chest and abs, the other firmly buried in Triton's hair, massaging the scalp almost like a cat would knead.

Triton's dick twitched as Shi shivered in his lap, a shiver of his own cascading down his spine as those wonderful fingers plied his scalp, “Damn.” He panted against Shi's neck, “You're so perfect.” He shuddered again as his imagination took flight and he attacked Shi's neck with his teeth and tongue, trying his best to get enough of the other man.

Shi tried to laugh, but it came out as a groan as Triton attacks his neck, “Not perfect, but I try.” He moaned, his fingers twitched, at first almost digging into Triton's scalp before he lets up, continuing to massage, he wraps his other arm around Triton's shoulder to grip his back trying to anchor himself, hips rocking forward to grind into Triton.

Triton groaned as he laid back against his pillows again, pulling Shi with him. He wrapped one long leg around Shi's thigh and rolled his body up into the one now above him, “Come play with me, Mr. I try.” Triton attempted to smirk at him but it fell a little flat with how much 'want' was coursing through his body.

Shi chuckled, “And how shall we play, my very flexible playmate? A whole menu to try, which to try first?” Shi asked before using this new position to grind into Triton, burying both hands into Triton's hair, effectively removing the fringe barrier even as he kneads Triton's scalp with both hands. He knew how good a scalp massage felt to him, and Triton's hair was of a texture he couldn't resist touching, a soft and silky feel.

His hands having returned to Shi's ass once he'd settled back onto the bed Triton involuntarily squeezed as a grunt left his mouth when Shi ground into him. Uncrossing his eyes he smiled up at Shi, “I'm certainly liking this dessert.” He slid one hand from its position in order to run his thumb up the underside of Shi's cock once he encountered it, “You can take whichever menu item you want.”

Shi chuckled huskily as he watched Triton's eyes uncross, “Mmm so am I.” He hissed, a groan rumbling deep in his chest when he felt Triton's thumb running up his cock, his cock throbs and twitches with the touch, “Told ya... I want it all, I'm greedy... Hard to decide what I want first. Want to taste you, want to feel you in me, around me.... Want it all.”

“So very greedy.” Triton hummed in approval before arching his body up into Shi's again, “But if it's a taste you want...” He trailed off and wrapped his fingers around the morsel he'd been thumbing and gently tugged at it. He used his other hand to raise Shi slightly and then slid down until the tempting treat was above his anxiously waiting mouth. He quirked a brow at his new playmate before licking the tip of his prize.

“Mhmm, very greedy.” Shi gave a soft moan when Triton's fingers wrapped around him and gave a tug, “Just one taste might not be enough though...” Shi let Triton move him wherever Triton wanted. He shivered a little when he realized what Triton was doing. Shi's eyelids lowed to half-mast as he moaned, feeling that warm tongue against his tip. He braced himself with one arm on the pillows, burying his free hand in Triton's hair again. His braid slid down his side to thump onto the mattress beside him.

Triton would never admit it out loud but he was loving that hand in his hair. Seeing as Shi appeared to approve of his antics gave that wanton face a soft smile before lifting his head to suck the wonderfully warm cock above him into his mouth. Shi tasted of sweat, old cum, and what was probably Wufei's ass. All in all, it was pretty tasty.

Shi groaned as he did his best not to thrust into Triton's hot and moist mouth, his cock twitching. Shi kneaded Triton's scalp, watching as Triton took him in. He not to pull Triton's hair, giving a fleeting thought to the fact that maybe he should have asked what was not allowed, he decided to take things little by little, figure out what he could and couldn't do as he went along, “You have a hot mouth, Tri, it feels so good.”

Triton smirked around his mouthful before motioning Shi to do what he was apparently resisting. He didn't mind having his mouth fucked in the slightest, it was in fact one of his favorite things. Getting fucked in any way was okay with him to be honest.

Shi pulled at Triton's hair a little, to shift them both to where Triton was on his hands and knees, Shi was just on his knees. He buried both hands in that auburn hair, giving a slow experimental push into Triton's hot and wet mouth, “And here I thought I was the only one who had a talented mouth.” Shi teased with a groan.

Triton obligingly moved into the better-for-what-he-wanted position and hummed around the lovely cock in his mouth. His eyes closed at that first thrust loving the slow slide, as it went deeper than he'd be able to get it himself. It always amazed him how much of a sweet spot the back of his throat was. He brought one leg forward under his chest so that he could free his hands from holding him up and signed above his head, " _I'm pretty sure mine's more talented than yours._ ” He then proceeded to suck and undulate his tongue against the member in his mouth.

Shi hissed when Triton hummed, the vibrations sending fire up his nerves. He watched as Triton took him all in, the view was beautiful from where he was looking. Shi barked a laugh at what Triton signed but it turned into a groan as Triton started to suck him and move that talented tongue, “Probably, it's always the quiet ones.” Shi moaned, bucking his hips into that very talented mouth at a moderate pace, matching his heartbeat, though any more of what Triton was doing and even his heart beat might decide to do double time. His eyes were locked into watching his cock as it moved in and out of Triton's mouth. His fingers massaged Triton's scalp holding him firmly in place.

Triton was in heaven, this was definitely the best kind of dessert. He ran his right hand down Shi's thigh and rested it on the bed again to give himself more balance. He was glad for the strong fingers in his hair holding him in place or the pleasure he was getting would have had his head drooping one way or another. Plus, the feel of fingers in his hair had always been a turn-on of its own and Shi had talented fingers. He brought his left around to massage the sac that periodically brushed his chin as he sucked on its attachment.

Shi hissed in pleasure at the feel of Triton massaging his sac, his heart beat stuttered and then proceeded to beat faster. Shi growled, fingers kneading, as he picked up his pace, “Do you want the cream filling, Triton?” Shi purred, he wanted to fill Triton up in both ends if he could. He wasn't kidding when he said he was greedy for this kind of dessert, “I want to stuff you so full of it every way that I can.”

Triton shuddered and hummed, currently unable to frantically nod his head. As he massaged the warm sac in his hand he began to let a finger slip over the perineum and tease at the crevice on its other side. He sucked harder and did his best to map the underside of Shi's cock with his tongue.

Shi groaned when Triton hummed, he was getting so close, it usually took him longer to get off but damnit Triton had a wicked mouth, “Fuck, Triton... Never had a blowjob.... That was this good.” Shi moaned and shuddered when he felt Triton's finger slip over his perineum, his hips bucked at a more frantic pace as he felt Triton's tongue seemingly dance all over his cock. His balls were already starting to tighten, his orgasm coming closer, “You really want your dessert as much as I do.” Shi breathlessly teased as he panted for air, his lungs seemingly forgetting to function correctly.

Triton gave an evil sounding chuckle through his nose before tilting his head to the side and changing his angle of attack on his new lollipop. He shuddered as the new pace and angle had Shi's cock hitting that perfect spot in his throat. He felt the balls in his hand tightening and just the thought of being able to drink Shi down nearly had him cumming himself. He kneaded the flesh in his hand hoping to speed up the process.

Triton's chuckle sent a shudder through Shi, but the change in angle caused him to release a stream of hissed curses. His hips spasmed, even as his fingers tightened in Triton's hair, “Triton, I'm gonna... Nnngggg, Triton!” Shi keened.... the kneading was the final straw as Shi bowed forward, his forehead touching Triton's back as his hips stuttered in their movement, his cock twitching as it shot his load down Triton's throat. Shi put a hand down on the mattress so as not to collapse on Triton, his other hand cradling and massaging Triton's scalp as his hips spasmed a few more shallow thrusts.

Triton would have smirked if his mouth wasn't already busy as curses rained down on his ears. The way his name was called had him closing his eyes in pleasure, popping them open again when he felt Shi's forehead against his back. He drank the fluid down, swallowing greedily around the pulsing length in his mouth. His hands went to Shi's hips to hold him steady as the spasms slowed and he sucked his way off of the man. He could have purred at those fingers in his hair but was a little busy breathing, “I love the way you say my name.”

Shi moaned as he felt Triton swallowing, hissing as Triton sucked his way off if Shi. Shi gave a soft chuckle at Triton's words, “I'll just have to say it more often, Triton.” Shi purrs as he firmly but gently pulled Triton up with the hand still in Triton's hair to capture his mouth, sweeping his tongue in to taste himself in Triton's mouth.

Triton gladly allowed himself to be moved again and rolled his tongue around the one invading his mouth. His right hand drew random shapes on Shi's thigh as he kissed the man back.

Shi purred into Triton's mouth, raising up a little to free the hand that he was bracing himself on the bed with, moving it to slide a finger teasingly up the underside of Triton's cock. Shi broke the kiss to nip and suck along Triton's jawline and down his throat, “I think, Triton, that you may become my favorite dessert.” Shi smirked and gently but firmly bit the junction between Triton's neck and shoulder.

Groaning into the kiss as Shi slid a finger up his cock Trion nearly growled when that mouth left his own, but the sound turned into a moan as lips travelled down his skin, “You think so? Ah!” Triton shuddered and his eyes fell closed as the smirk slipped off his face at the bite. His neck was a rather sensitive spot after all. He tilted his head to give the man better access and brought a hand up to tangle in Shi's braid, “More.”

Shi shivered in delight at Triton's moan. He chuckled at the sounds Triton made. Shi leaned back to rest against the headboard, pulling Triton into his lap, “Mmm I don't think, I know you are definitely my favorite dessert.” Shi gave a long slow lick up Triton's neck, “Think you could do something for me, Triton? Because my hands are a little busy, think you can stretch yourself for me?” Shi nibbled and sucked back down Triton's tasty neck, waiting for an answer even as his fingers lightly caressed the length of Triton's dick.

Triton rather liked being in Shi's lap, the discussion from dinner filtering through his mind. His dick twitched in Shi's grip and Triton gasped in his ear as he spoke. He wants me to...oh fuck. He turned his head and lightly bite the shell of Shi's ear, “God, yes!” He reached back to his headboard and pulled out a bottle of lube. After wetting his fingers, he settled into a comfortable position on Shi's lap that allowed him to reach back and slowly slide a long finger into himself, “Mmm.”

Shi gave a cross between a purr and a growl at Triton's light bite to his ear, causing his own dick to twitch as it began to stir back to life. When Triton was back on his lap and comfortable, Shi let his hands slide up the outside of Triton's thighs, from knee to hip, one slowly tracing its way up Triton's abs and chest. The other hand going back to lightly tracing Triton's cock with lightly calloused fingertips. His free hand slid up Triton's neck to bury into Triton's hair, getting a good firm but gentle grip on the auburn locks to lightly pull.... to make Triton's head move back and expose more of Triton's neck as he started to nip and suck every inch of that tasty expanse, barely leaving any room of untouched skin between the slight hickeys he was leaving behind.

Triton moved his finger around, stretching himself, before adding a second. He enjoyed what Shi's hands were doing and willingly tilted his head back to give that wicked mouth more access. A shiver ran through him as he realized that Shi was leaving marks down his neck. He scissored his fingers until he could fit a third and began slowly riding his fingers while doing his best not to inhibit Shi's attentions.

Shi stroked Triton's cock at the same pace as Triton was riding his fingers, Shi bucked his hips a little, bumping his hardened cock against the back of Triton's hand, “You want to ride your fingers or do you want to ride me, baby?” Shi asked between nips, “You are definitely going to have to wear your turtlenecks when I am done with you.” Shi chuckled, not sounding the least bit sorry.

The dick nudging at his hand made him smile and he moaned when Shi spoke, “Definitely want to ride you.” He chuckled and let his fingers slip from their prodding and grabbed up the lube again before asking, “You wanting a condom?”

Shi purred at Triton's words, “I trust you, and I want to feel you, Triton. No condom unless you want me to have one.” He was actually pleased that Triton thought to ask. Though he felt Triton was worth the risk, if there was one, “I want in you.”

“Fuck I want you so badly.” Triton’s head drooped and his eyes closed. He popped the cap on the lube and poured some into his hand before sliding said hand along Shi's shaft, learning the textures and ridges before he brought it to his opening. He knew he was clean and with how careful he was sure Shi was there was no doubt in his mind that he was as well. And he wanted that cock!

Shi purred at Triton's words, “I want you too, Triton.” Shi's purr turned into a long moan as he felt Triton's hand sliding along his dick. He returned the same treatment to Triton's dick, “Let me in, baby, I want in as much as you want me in you.” Shi flexed his abs only a little to give Triton's opening a teasing nudge.

Triton was going to get addicted to that purr. Shi's words and the light nudge had him gasping. He held Shi's dick still and slowly lowered himself onto it closing his eyes tighter as pleasure shot through him when the ring of muscle gave way and Shi slid in deeper, “Fuck, so good.”

Shi's purr was back but deeper, mixed with a low moan, “So tight and hot.” Shi managed to say, leaning his head forward to nip Triton at the junction, where his neck and shoulder met. Shi's hands find their way down to grip Triton's hips, “My favorite dessert, by far.”

“Shit!” A shiver ran through him as that perfect little spot was nipped. He pouted a bit as Shi's hands moved but didn't think about too long because he other things to think about. Like how good it felt to have Shi inside him. He sank down until he was nestled flush against Shi's thighs, a long moan leaving his throat. Triton rested his forehead on Shi's shoulder and just _felt_ for a moment. Then he kissed Shi's shoulder and began to lift and lower himself slowly.

Shi gave a husky chuckle, before he too gave a long moan as Triton sank down, his hands gripping in a nearly bruising pressure, “So perfect, Triton. So hot and so tight around my cock.” Shi moved one hand back up to grip and massage the back of Triton's head, turning his head a little for better access to that perfect spot, just right for his teeth to go as he bit firmly on the junction between neck and shoulder, sucking and licking on the flesh between his teeth. His other hand slid to Triton's dick, gripping it in the same pressure as Triton's hole was gripping him, pumping him at the same pace. He couldn't help but shift his hips a little as he raised to meet Triton coming down, aiming for his prostate.

Triton's whole body jerked as Shi's teeth sank into his skin. He bit his top lip to keep from screaming as his dick was given attention again and Shi began to move with him, “Mmm, I am not gonna last long at this rate.” The suction on his neck was a major turn on and honestly Shi could probably get him off just from that if he really wanted to, “So good.”

Shi put both hands on Triton's hips, anchoring himself with his shoulders and feet, digging his heels into the bedding as he thrust up into Triton hard and fast. He continued to suck on that patch of skin, determined to make a mark that will last at least a day, if he didn't make sure it would stay longer by renewing it later. He wasn't sure he could last much longer himself.

“Oh god.” Triton whimpered and brought a hand up to thread his fingers into the hair at the base of Shi's neck in a vague effort to keep his head right where it was. He rose and dropped with Shi's thrusts mewling every time his prostate was struck. A couple of minutes was all it took and Triton was squirting his release between their bodies, his whole body tensing and relaxing as he hit his limit.

Shi purred even as he groaned, he was holding back in an effort to ensure Triton's pleasure first but it was getting difficult. He had no problem keeping his head where it was, though he moved his head closer to get a better firmer bite. It only took him a few more thrusts after Triton's orgasm before he was gripping Triton's hips and held him still fully seated as his own hit him, his seed squirting deep into Triton in bursts. He rolled his hips slow and easy, in a kind of cool down after his orgasm, still latched onto Triton's neck.

As the white cleared from his vision Triton groaned and relaxed his body into Shi's. He loved the feeling of being so full. He turned his head slightly so that he could see his partner a bit as the other man came down from his own high. He rolled with the hips beneath his own enjoying the slowness as his body calmed.

Shi kissed and soothed the bite with his tongue before turning his head and placing a teasing kiss on the tip of Triton's nose. He was glad that he had the wall behind him, it helped him support Triton while feeling a bit boneless and relaxed, “Has anyone ever told you that you are a very addicting person?” He slid his hand from Triton's hips, rubbing Triton's back slowly, up and down.

A slow smile graced his lips, “Not until just now, no.” He bent his head and placed a kiss on Shi's mouth, “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Shi purred at the kiss and chuckled softly, “I have been called many things but not that. Besides, I think you are more addictive. Considering that you are now, by far, my most favorite dessert. Even my favorite ice cream loses to you.” Shi grins and claimed another slower and longer kiss from Triton.

Triton indulged in the kiss for several long moments before pulling back, “I'm pretty certain you're my favorite dessert too.” He leaned in and licked up the side of Shi's neck, “You're certainly saltier than grasshopper pie.” Triton honestly couldn't remember a time he'd felt better or more relaxed, especially after sex. Generally, it was just a release from stress and he and his partner were on their way. This was MUCH better. He'd never just sat and talked before, certainly not with certain body parts still inside him.

Shi purred at the feel of Triton's tongue sliding up his neck, “Salty can be a good thing, maybe someone added pretzels to the grasshopper pie.” He chuckled, he was happy that Triton didn't immediately just want him to leave, he was a notorious cuddler... If anyone ever asked his twin, they'd find out. He continued to rub Triton's back, he placed small kisses on Triton's shoulder, along his jawline and neck, “I find that salty can make sweet things even sweeter.”

“Heh, I don't think pretzels would taste good in Grasshopper Pie. Though I'm sure you would.” Triton was enjoying the hands on his back and the small kisses. Honestly, he was still pretty horny, but he'd had a long day and the tired was winning out, “Stay and sleep with me?”

Shi chuckled, “Maybe we'll have to make some grasshopper pie and let you test to see how it would taste on me.” He was enjoying the moment as much as he enjoyed the sweat inspiring fun. He couldn't help but smile at Triton's question, “Mmmm I would love that.” He would have suggested more, but with the bit of a marathon he already had with his twin and Wufei, he was a little tired himself.

Triton smiled back at him and flipped them to the side, their heads hitting his pillows, his legs still wrapped around Shi. He was happy he'd be able to wake up with him still there. Well unless he slept through the man getting up. He bent his head and gave Shi a light kiss, “Good, sleep time then.”

Shi chuckled when Triton flipped them. He wrapped his arms around Triton to hold him close, like one might cuddle a teddy bear. He kissed back and purred, “Sweet sleep, Triton.” Shi said softly before nuzzling Triton's neck, relaxing against him. He had no intention of going anywhere... Especially not in the morning. He hated mornings.

Triton settled into the embrace, snuggling as close as he could get before drifting off to sleep.

Shi drifted off as Triton was drifting off. Before he was fully asleep. He sincerely hoped that there would be more times and nights like this one.


End file.
